A Pirate's Treasure
by SweetPinkk
Summary: Legend tells of 3 immortal princesses who went missing over 500 years ago. When a green eyed pirate hears about this while searching for his brothers, he ends up at a mysterious tower in abandoned forest. What lurks within the tower and forest that is luring him there?
1. A Dark Past

**Chapter 1: A Dark Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

Dark charcoal coloured clouds blanket the isolated continent of Piratesland from the once blue sky. Winds rolled in with speeds greater than 100 km per hour. Pirate Captains hurry their crews to safety; some went underground, others hurried inside caves, and if the more successful teams had large "homes" made out of stone, they would rush in there. A massive thunder clap booms; earning several frightened screams from each team of crews, making them scramble away from any source of danger that could strike them at any time. A bright lightning flashes before rain started to heavily pour onto the ground.

Inside a shelter made purely out of stone stood a crew of 10 members, 2 Pirate Captains, and their 3 sons who were soon to be an unstoppable team of Pirate Captains when they grow up. The oldest of the three was 5 minutes older than the middle child, and 8 minutes older than the youngest child. He had thick orange hair that reached his neck. It framed his face nicely, making his crimson eyes appear sharp. He held the intelligence of the bunch. The middle child who was 3 minutes older than the youngest child was the strength of the group. His soft dark hair spiked up naturally, making his emerald eyes be the center of attention. Last but certainly not least was the sweetheart of the team. His golden hair was parted down the middle, leading to twin wings that stopped above his jawline, covering his ears. His big azure eyes always got people to give him what he wanted. This set of completely biological triplets made everybody love them. They were about 11 years old.

"Mother, when will this horrible storm go away?" The blonde asked, with fear in his voice.

"Soon, sweetie," She replied, her red eyes showing fear as well.

"Why, is someone afraid of a little rain?" The green eyed boy teased his blonde brother.

"Oh, quit messing around! If I recall correctly, father told me that a storm as brutal as this one was last seen nearly 150 years ago," The orange haired boy stated.

Their father nodded with his eyes closed, then opened them again revealing deep green eyes, "Let's just hope it passes soon before it gets any worse," Before any one of them noticed, the whole continent of Piratesland started to flood, causing their shelter to topple over. One by one, the walls start to violently shake which resulted in cracking. As their mother was struggling to stand back up, a huge piece falls on her, killing her instantly.

"Mother, no!" The young boys ran over to the large rock that sat on their poor mother. To their own surprise, they started crying harder than they ever had in their lives; because their mother was not moving nor making a sound. Their father just stared at the rock that squashed her, seeing his beloved wife's blonde hair peeking out. His green eyes widened with horror, "Sons, I am so sorry," He pulled out his blade, pushing it into his own chest, right through his heart. He made the move quickly, knowing his sons would not hesitate to try and stop him. He loves his boys very much, but his wife was the one who would stay by his side all his life. They vowed to stick together forever – till death did them apart, which it just did. He couldn't stand to not be at his wife's side.

"Father! Why!?" They caught him just in time before his face hit the ground.

"You'll all be wonderful men when you grow up. You have made your mother and I very, very proud," He coughed up some blood, before passing out never to wake up again. His orange hair covered his face as his body fell limp.

"No!" The boys screamed in agony, causing the rest of the stone shelter to collapse. They tried to get away from the horrible nightmare, only to find themselves being swallowed by the angry waves, suddenly separated from each other.

* * *

**~10 Years Later~**

The green eyed boy still remembers the disturbing tragedy he and his brothers went through at such a young age. Unfortunately, he never really found out what happened after the flood separated him from his brothers. He didn't even know if they were alive. He missed them very much, including his dear parents who did nothing to deserve to die, especially in that horrible way. For the past 10 years, he has been living in an island almost 500 miles away from Piratesland. He would always ask the villagers what happened after the storm, but they never spoke about it. He soon gave up when he turned 14. His mission was to look for his brothers on his own. For the past 7 years, he has been hard at work building his very own ship and studying the world map, looking out for the best routes that he will one day take at sea. The villagers always helped him, and they became a family to him for 10 years.

His name is Butch. He is now 21 years old standing at 6'0. Butch still has his spiky black hair and seductive emerald eyes. Due to lots of training over the decade, he was given a scar over his left eye, about 2 skin tones darker than his naturally light tanned skin. He also has a _very, very ho_t to-die-for body type. Sometimes, he would wonder how his brothers are; if they are alive, how they looked, and if they had changed at all. He had a strong feeling that they were still around and breathing because they started to get tough and strong not long after their 5th birthday, when they were first introduced to self defense. Even though he kept telling himself this, he couldn't help but worry one bit. They were the only family by blood he had left. And if Butch feared anything, it would be realizing that he was alone. He couldn't stand the thought of loneliness.

He had just finished putting the ship together yesterday and was planning to see how well his ship sailed. Another villager who was his age walked up to him. He became Butch's friend since they were 12. His name is Gabriel, he had dirty blonde hair that was styled in a similar way to Butch's, and his eyes were chocolate brown.

"Hey Butch, how about we put that ship of yours into testing?"

"Yeah, sure," The ship was already in the water by a deck that kept it in place. It wasn't too big; it had his room, a small kitchen, and the deck was open. The sails were a dark green colour, like his eyes and the ship itself was black. He figured that it shouldn't be too big since he didn't really want to have a whole crew of 50 members on his ship. He wanted to go solo. He was going to search for his brothers, nothing else. Butch wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in his way.

The boys ran to the ship, while laughing along the way. As Butch stirred the wheel, the ship came to life floating away from the deck. It was a big success, the ship sailed smoothly and soundlessly.

"What are you going to call it?" Gabriel asked.

Butch thought about it. He never really knew you had to give your ship a name. Just then, an idea popped into his mind, "What do you think about _The Jade Crow_?"

"That's a good name, man," After about 2 hours of sailing, they came back to the deck where they first started sailing at. They walked off, and Butch made sure to keep his ship perfectly secured. If someone ever dared to try and lay a finger on his beloved work of art, those idiots were not going to see another piece daylight. He and Gabriel said their farewells as they headed off into different directions to their homes.

Butch entered a standard 2 storey kind of home. It was sort of like a cottage. The house didn't belong to him though, it belonged to a woman who was now 30 years old. She treated him like a son for the past 10 years, even though she was only 20 at the time. She could have just treated him as a younger brother, but she was very mature and knew exactly what happened to him when he told her that he was from Piratesland, hearing the news about the horrible storm that killed thousands of innocent lives. And so, she decided to become his mother. Her name was Alyssa, her dark brown hair was mid back length and her eyes were pale blue. She was very beautiful, but Butch did not like her in that way.

He was about to reach for the door knob, when the door opened, revealing a smiling Alyssa, "Hi Butch, you're just in time for dinner!" He smiled, she always knew how to keep him on the positive side.

"Thanks, A," He entered the house when she stepped aside for him to come in. She closed the door afterwards. They sat on the dinner table eating supper as Butch told her about his new ship and how well it was sailing.

"Wow that's great! I'm so proud of you, hun," She smiled. About 10 minutes later, they were finished. He went up to his room and got ready for bed. That night, he had a strange dream…

* * *

_Butch was walking around in a huge forest with massively tall trees surrounding him. The sky was dark but clear. The stars twinkled, dancing around in the navy air. He was lost; and alone._

_"Alyssa!" He called out. No response._

_"Alyssa! Where are you!?" He was beginning to get worried. He would never let anything happen to her, she protected him with her life for 10 years and he, with no hesitation, always does the same for her._

_He ran, in all sorts of directions but was still inside the deep, dark forest. What was this place? It seemed like nobody has ever set foot here for centuries. He saw a large branch next to a moss covered boulder. I swear I've passed that thing over 10 times! He said to himself. For the first time in nearly a decade, he was once again scared. Just like the darkest time of his life that separated him from his family. He did not want to lose Alyssa too. Suddenly, he heard something ruffling around in the bushes nearby. He got closer, slowly pushing the bush aside, when something jumped on him, sinking their teeth into his neck. Before he knew it, he blacked out and the last thing he heard was a faint laughter that belonged to a woman._

He woke up, shooting out of his bed as if it just caught on fire. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Butch glanced towards the window to see that it was night time, still probably about 3 AM. He exited his room, slowly walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He drained it down, thinking about what the hell that dream was all about. His mother always told him they were foreshadowing something, but his father said they were just false scenes that your brain makes up. He shook away the memory of the dream, trying to focus on what he was going to do today. He had no idea exactly where to search for his brothers. They could be anywhere in the world right now. Because of his worry, Gabriel would always offer to join him so he wouldn't be completely alone, but Butch refused because he didn't want to drag him into any type of danger then be responsible for everything that happened. He decided to think things through later. He made his way back to his room; hoping that he wouldn't have that strange dream crawl back into his mind.

* * *

**~5 Hours Later~**

Butch woke up happier than he did 5 hours ago. Luckily, that dream didn't enter his mind again. In fact, he had a peaceful, dreamless sleep, which made him feel better the minute he woke up. Today, he decided that he would sail by himself until he found his brothers. It was going to be an adventure. After he finished breakfast, he wanted to thank Alyssa for everything, because he would be leaving her for a long time. He looked for her, and saw her sitting out in the front lawn of the house. Her back was to him, looking out into the sea. He decided to tell her now, since he planned to leave in a few hours.

"Alyssa," Butch called.

She turned to him with a tear rolling down her face, "Butch," He walked up to her and reached for the tear, wiping it away, "I know that you're planning on leaving not long from now, sweetie,"

He hated himself for leaving her, but he was isolated from his brothers for a whole decade, "I'm sorry, Alyssa. Please don't cry, you've helped me out so much and raised me well. I can't thank you enough. Just remember that I'll never ever forget you, you'll always be in my heart,"

She couldn't take it anymore and broke down sobbing, "Butch, you are the child I've always wanted. You grew up well and now look at you, going off into the world alone to handle your own life. I am so proud, I will never forget you either!"

He pulled her into a long hug, kissing her forehead gently, "Once I find my brothers we will immediately sail back here and visit you. The only problem is you might have 3 times the trouble," he chuckled, trying to cheer her up a little. She smiled slightly, in return.

"I forgot you were the middle child of a triplet set. I guess that really makes you 3 that much closer," She kissed his cheek in a motherly way. Suddenly, he remembered that he secretly made something for her to keep. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a necklace with a small jade stone in the center. It was surrounded by tiny pearls, held together with a black piece of string. He broke the hug and put the necklace over her head gently. He took her hair and put it over the necklace so it fit perfectly on her. She gasped slightly, "Oh, Butch, you didn't have to do this!" She touched the necklace, a smile forming on her face.

"But I did, and I want you to keep it," He kissed her forehead once again, before grabbing his black Pirate Captain's coat and throwing it on.

"I guess this is goodbye," she mumbled, sadness dripping off her words.

"Even though if I never come back, just know I'll never leave your heart. Okay?" He smiled down at her. They hugged once again, before he left her there. He walked over to The Jade Crow and stepped on. He grabbed his black Captain's hat with a green stripe across the bottom, and placed it on his head. He cut the rope that connected the deck to his ship, finally setting himself free. He closed his eyes, sailing away from his homeland, ready to start the search for his brothers. He looked back, seeing he was at least half a kilometre away into the massive sea, "Goodbye, Peace City,"


	2. The Legend

**Chapter 2: The Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

The lone pirate sailed off, knowing that he was free to do anything or go anywhere he pleased. After about a week of his life on sea, he realized that he was far out enough to not see a speck of land in sight. He drew out his compass; and he waited for it to set accurately. The arrow pointed right at him, landing on South. _Guess I'll be heading South first_, he thought. Butch placed his compass back into his pocket. He looked around, still seeing no sign of civilization. While he was studying the map, he hears a distant flapping sound coming towards him. He puts his map down just to see what the hell was bothering him, but was surprised to see a huge black hawk sitting on the edge of his ship. It stared at him, cocking it's head from side to side. He decided to ignore it, thinking it was going to fly away; so he went back to reading the map. As soon as he pulled the map back up to his face, the bird started to squawk, trying to get the Captain's attention. He put the map back down and narrowed his eyes at the bird, "Shut it, bird brain!" He snapped. The hawk flinched and it's cry became weaker as if it was upset. Butch looked at it, sighed in defeat, then held his arm out. To his surprise, it spread its wings, probably with a wingspan of over a meter. The bird flew to his arm, chirping like a small bird. Butch assumed it was a female since his younger brother always told him what the difference was between a male and female animal.

"What should I call you?" He asked her, as if she was going to answer, "Oh, I know! Since you sound kind if like a sparrow, that's exactly what I'll call you."

He decided to test it out, while the bird was looking away.

"Sparrow," Butch called. The bird now called Sparrow looked at him as soon as the name left his mouth. He smiled, knowing that a bird would now listen to him. The young Pirate Captain spotted a small green chain on his coat; he pulled it off and attached it around Sparrow's right leg.

"That's my clue to know you're mine in case I lose you," He chuckled at Sparrow. Sparrow flew up to take a small flight around, showing a sign of happiness. She settled down, landing on Butch's shoulder. He walked into the kitchen, giving Sparrow something to eat. After about an hour of eating in there, they both went back outside only to see that the sky had darkened. He looked up, seeing a whole ocean of stars smiling down at him. He has never seen this before because he never had the chance, and now he was experiencing it.

"Time to go to sleep, Sparrow," Butch whispered to the tame hawk. As he walked into his room, Sparrow flew to the headboard of Butch's bed and immediately started to sleep.

* * *

Butch wakes up the next day to see Sparrow hovering over him; nearly scaring him to death. He yelped slightly and fell off the bed with a loud thud followed by an irritated groan.

"Sparrow…" He mumbled warningly. Sparrow flew out of his room as he got dressed and ready for the day. He stepped out, seeing Sparrow on the kitchen counter pecking at a piece of bread. He grabbed a green apple and started to eat it after he stepped onto the deck. The sky was clear and flawless. The green pirate checked his compass; The Jade Crow was now heading Southwest. He narrowed his eyes into the distance; seeing a shadowed… Thing. As they got closer and closer, he saw that it was a small town. Butch grabbed the map and realized that he was heading towards an island called Planeshill ("planes hill"). It was nearly 650 miles South of Peace City. He decided that he would stop by for a day or 2 since it was pretty boring being out in the sea all by himself. He technically hasn't seen another human for a whole week, and thought he should; before he goes crazy. About 30 minutes later, the ship touched land. Sparrow clung to his shoulder as they boarded off and secured his beloved ship tightly.

"Ah, finally. Ground that doesn't tip every 5 minutes," He mumbled to Sparrow.

"Welcome to Planeshill, young man," The green pirate turned around to see a man who looked to be in his late 40's.

"Uh, hello," He smiled a little bit uneasily. No one back in Peace City or Piratesland ever said hello to a random stranger, so it was a little bit weird to the pirate.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Mayor Larry. I run this place," He held out his hand and Butch shook it.

"I'm Butch, and this is Sparrow," He turned his head towards the black feathered hawk, as she squawked in response.

"My! How did you get such a massive black hawk to be so tame?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. She just came to me while I was sailing and clung to me ever since,"

The mayor smiled, "Those things are extremely rare and nearly extinct. Only about 1000 remain in the whole world,"

"Guess I better take very good care of Sparrow then," He patted Sparrow's head gently as she chirped, and closed her eyes.

"So anyways, I saw you get off your ship and automatically knew that you were a pirate. I used to be a pirate too, you know; that's why I approached you suddenly. I come from an island nearly 1000 miles away from here. The name was Piratesland; are you familiar with that place?"

Butch's eyes widened, "I come from there, too. I lived there with my family until the horrible storm that struck the whole continent. My parents were killed while I was separated from my brothers. Haven't seen those 2 since we were kids,"

The mayor looked at him sadly, "I moved away before that happened. I'm so sorry you had to go through that while you were a child, son," He patted Butch's arm, "Come on, I know where you can stay. You're free to be here as long as needed - it's all on me. No charge for you,"

"Thanks so much, you don't know how much this all means to me, sir,"

They walked a few blocks until they stopped at a simple looking house. It was connected to a bunch of other identical looking homes. The mayor handed him the key before they said their goodbyes.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me,"

"Okay, thanks again," Butch walked to the door, unlocked it and swung the door open. He took a quick look around. It was very similar to Alyssa's house, but everything was on one floor. There was a small kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. He got comfortable and started to play around with Sparrow for a few hours. Butch was in the mood for tea so he got up to go to the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets, and found what best made him feel better – green tea. He started to boil some water shortly before putting the tea together. As he was waiting for it to cool down, there was a knock on the door. He made his way over and opened it, seeing that it was the mayor again.

"Oh hey mayor, come on in," He stepped aside to let him in.

"Thanks Butch, how're you and Sparrow?"

"We're okay, pretty bored though so I made some green tea. You want some?" He offered.

"That'd be wonderful, thanks," The mayor smiled warmly. The green eyed pirate went into the kitchen and grabbed two cups from the cabinet, pouring the tea in each. He came back and set the cups down on the small table in the living room. Butch sat on a couch across the one that the mayor was sitting in.

"So, whats going on?" Butch asked, swirling his tiny spoon in the cup.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to visit you since I had a feeling you'd be bored, and I've got no paperwork to do," The mayor sipped some tea, before a thought popped up in his mind, "Oh, by the way. Have you heard of The Legend?"

Butch felt his eyebrows knit together, "Um, no. Whats it about?"

"Well, I'll tell you about it. It's not very long, but it is very strange. Some people believe it, and some don't," He stated, very slowly.

* * *

_There once lived a royal family of 5, who ruled and owned their very own continent. They were a happy family who had everything; love, riches, fame – you name it. King John was a very successful and handsome man. He had black hair and deep red eyes. His wife; Queen Sarah was a beautiful woman who was kind to everyone and everything. She had orange hair and bright blue eyes. They had 3 daughters of whom were triplets. They were very unique and different from one another. The oldest of the three was named Blossom. She had her mother's beautiful orange hair, and rare pink eyes which she most likely got from her father's side. Blossom was the brain of the girls. She was 3 minutes older than the middle child; who's name was Buttercup. She was known to be the strength of the set. Her jet black hair was inherited from her father, and her minty green eyes always showed toughness. She was 2 minutes older than the youngest child, who was called Bubbles. Her big blue eyes came from her mother, and her sunny blonde hair was always something the other girls were to be envious about. Bubbles was said to be the most adorable one of the bunch. But one night, late at 2 AM, a pack of werewolves snuck into their castle. They stole all of their valuables, not leaving a single dime for the original and rightful owners. The werewolves start to trash the place; breaking windows and destroying furniture. Obviously, the amount of noise being made woke up the family. The king opens his door slowly, and sees everything ruined. He motions his wife to stay in the room so she wouldn't get hurt._

_"Sarah, stay here. I'm going to go and check on the girls," He whispered._

_"Okay, be careful!" She called back. As the king was soundlessly making his way to his beloved daughters' room, they were up and awake, with fear drawn all over their eyes._

_"Daddy, whats going on?" Blossom whispered._

_"Whoever is making those noises will eat my fist!" Buttercup whisper yelled._

_"I'm scared, daddy!" Bubbles cried. The girls did not know that there were thieves in the castle, and thought it was just the servants making noise._

_"Girls, please do not worry. Stay calm! There are werewolves stealing from us, and there is nothing we can do. If they know we know that they are here, they will not hesitate to kill us! Do you understand?" He kept a finger to his lips. They nodded and hushed down as their father exited their room. Suddenly, a huge werewolf barges into their room and lets out a huge roar. The girls grab onto each other and scream for their parents._

_"No! Don't hurt them! Please – just take us instead!" The king and queen begged, as they were dragged into the girls' room._

_"Mother, father! Don't do this!" They sobbed, knowing that this was going to be the end of them. The werewolves looked at each other and nodded._

_"Alright, we'll spare your little princesses. But you 2 are going to die right in front of them!" The leader laughed in a disgusting way._

_The werewolves took each of the princesses by the hair and dragged them out of their room, not caring about their screams of pure pain. They made them sit at the bottom of the massive staircase. There were two ropes that were attached to the high chandelier. The girls followed where the ropes connected to and saw it lead to their parents – around their necks. The girls gasped, with tears flowing out of their eyes endlessly. Their parents sat on the railings of the second floor with their arms tied behind their backs and were also crying madly._

_"Say goodbye to your parents, little princesses," The leader growled and kicked the king and queen into the open space. As they scrambled around trying to get air while they swung, the rope was just getting tighter and tighter around their necks. The werewolves laughed as their plan was going better than they expected and the girls sat there in horror, as they watched their parents fighting for their lives right in front of their eyes in the most cruel way they thought was possible. When the king and queen didn't get oxygen into their systems, they stopped fidgeting and fell limp, their hair covering their once lively eyes. They were gone._

_"NO!" The princesses screamed, running to the werewolves; attempting to kick, punch, and kill them. The werewolves grabbed the little 10 year old girls by their necks, and threw them far and away from the castle. They started to run away after throwing the girls, as the castle exploded into millions of little pieces._

_"MOTHER, FATHER, NO!"_

_After all that time, nobody really knew what had happened to the now unstable royal family. The girls disappeared after that unforgettable tragedy of the entire century._

* * *

"Oh my gosh… That's… Absolutely terrible," Butch said shakily. He has been in their place before, and the experience was no where near pretty.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. But this all happened over 500 years ago," The mayor added.

"So, they're obviously already dead now, right?"

"If they were normal humans, then yes,"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

The mayor cleared this throat, "There were people also stating that the royal family were a pack of vampires,"

"_Vampires_? But vampires are evil blood sucking monsters, aren't they?"

"Yes. Most were. But, the royal family did not kill humans or feed from them. They fed on animal blood, so nobody really feared them,"

"And vampires are part immortal, right? So if they were really part immortal, that means old age cannot kill them and they might still be alive somewhere..." The green pirate trailed off, trying to absorb everything into his mind.

"That's exactly right, young man," The mayor smiled.

"But sir, you know whats really weird?"

"What is it?"

Butch didn't speak for a moment, "It sounds exactly like what happened to me. With a different time and setting of course,"

"Where are you getting at, Butch?"

"Here's the similarities from my life to theirs: upper class status, parents died in front of our eyes before we were teenagers, and the weirdest of all; they are triplets who don't look anything alike, and I'm part of a triplet set, too. My brothers and I look nothing alike and it's like the princesses that share similar features with my brothers and I also share the same personality. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" The green eyed boy explained.

The mayor's eyes widened with surprise. He knew something about that legend that he wouldn't tell anyone; there was a solution to fix the brokenness of the princesses in the legend. He decided to keep it in his mind and not mention it to Butch.

"Hmm, that is a little strange. It's as if you and your brothers were meant to relive their misery," The mayor looked down at his watch, telling him it was nearly 8 PM.

"Wow, that story took you long enough to explain even though you said it was short," Butch chuckled.

"Yes, I know. Sorry about that. I better get going though, I'll speak with you tomorrow," He got up to go to the front door.

"Thanks for coming," And with that, the mayor left and Butch was once again alone. He walked into his room to find Sparrow sound asleep. The green pirate slowly walked over to the bird and gently stroked her back. He kissed her head and went off to sleep.

* * *

The next day came fast. The green eyed boy decided to take a walk around with Sparrow. While doing so, he kept thinking about the legend that the mayor had told him about last night. His main focus was on the middle princess. The legend that the mayor explained to him described her as being tough. Her features were very similar to his own, which draws him to her even more. The thought of a princess with one of the most rare combination colours of beautiful black hair and bright green eyes made him really want to search the world for her. The best part was that she might still be alive! _But what if she looked like an old scary witch?_ He shuddered at the thought then remembered that the mayor wanted to speak with him, so he was hoping it was about the middle princess. He stood on a cliff above a huge body of water, staring out into the sunrise.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Butch turned around to see that it was the mayor.

"Oh, hey; and yeah," He mumbled.

"Miss the ocean already?"

"I guess. But if I go on without a clue where I'm going, it could take me months, maybe even _years_ just to find my brothers," The green pirate whispered.

"Listen, I think I know a way that you can find them. I hear there's this mysterious island very far down South near Antarctica and it's said to be a _very luring_ place. So far, nobody has dared to set foot in it for centuries. Who knows, maybe if you go there you might see your brothers there. Apparently, only lost people end up there," The mayor said slowly.

"Okay, I'll go there. Do you know how long it could take?" Butch asked hopefully.

The mayor thought for a moment, "It's at _least_ 5000 miles away from here, I'm afraid,"

"_What?_ But I've already traveled for a week here and only covered like 600 miles!" The green pirate sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Butch; but I'm really trying my best to help you out," The mayor offered a small smile.

"I know. I appreciate everything, mayor. Thank you for helping Sparrow and I," Butch smiled back.

"Butch, please be extra careful. Nobody came back alive after trying to explore that continent," The mayor cried.

"Don't worry, mayor; I can handle it. I'm Butch, remember?" He chuckled. The mayor sighed. He really was worried for Butch. He is such a good person and doesn't deserve any more harm to his already broken life. Mayor Larry nodded, as they walked to Butch's ship.

"I guess this is goodbye," Butch said looking out into the sea.

"You're a good man, Butch. Don't let anything bad happen," Mayor Larry smiled sadly.

"Same with you, sir," Butch shook his hand. The green pirate hopped into The Jade Crow with Sparrow close behind him. He cut the rope and started to stir the wheel to South.

"Wait; mayor!" Butch called.

"Yes?"

"Whats the name of the continent?"

"I'm sorry, Butch. But nobody knows the name. You'll just know since it's features are very strange considering it's surroundings!" He called back.

"Okay, bye!" Butch thought about it for a moment. What did the mayor mean when he said that? He still needed to understand that. Right now, he just realized that he was going to be staying on his ship for nearly 2 long months. _Oh boy, _he thought.


	3. The Woods of Temptation

**Chapter 3: The Woods of Temptation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

When the green eyed pirate began his 5000 mile journey towards Antarctica, he thought it was just going to be a boring 2 month cruise. He was wrong. Very wrong. For the past 8 weeks, he has been having a very brutal time. He would come across horrible sea storms that would last one long night every few days. Butch was kind of surprised that he has come across about 6 of them, didn't throw up once and is still alive. The ship could have tipped and sunken on the first storm but it didn't. He considered himself very lucky. But for the past few weeks, the air has been getting colder and colder for every mile he covered. He even started to see patches of icebergs instead of islands this week. Butch predicted that he would be about 20 miles away from Antarctica by tonight. He also remembered that the mayor told him the abandoned continent was _close_ to Antarctica, not part of it. According to the pirate's sundial, it was currently 5 PM. He went into his room to see Sparrow playing around with some jewelry that she somehow stole about 3 weeks ago.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Where is that bird?" Butch murmured to himself. He looked around the ship; on the sails, in the kitchen cabinets, drawers, cupboards, under his bed, in the closet, inside treasure chests, and even inside an oven. She was no where to be found and Butch started to become quite worried for his little girl._

_"Sparrow! Where are you?" He called out. He heard no sign of wings flapping and was afraid she didn't like him anymore and decided to leave him. H__e frowned at the thought and went to the kitchen to eat marshmallows because that was her favourite and always got her to come around. In a matter of time, he heard flapping and immediately ran out to the deck to see his beloved Sparrow with gold and silver jewelry all over her neck and some in her beak._

_"Sparrow, you're back. You scared me, you little shit," He mumbled as he walked over to her, "Why the hell do you have jewelry all over yourself?" _

_She let go of the ones that were held by her beak as they fell on Butch's hand._

_"Did you really steal all this for me?" His eyes sparkled as he smirked and realized that these kinds of jewelry were very pricey. She chirped in response._

_"Guess you aren't so bad after all, girl,"_

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

Ever since that time, his bond with Sparrow grew and he often treated the hawk like a daughter. He spoiled her by letting her do whatever she wanted, and eat whatever she wanted. She also didn't go out as much as she did when it was warm and sunny like a few months ago and before they got into the colder regions. Butch loved Sparrow, she was so smart and well behaved. He would never regret the day she came to him. She was also very special to him because she made him feel less alone since the first week he left Piratesland. It was almost like she was sent from above to be with him throughout his quest.

"Hey, Sparrow," He sat beside her on the bed and started to pat her head. She waddled over to his lap and cuddled close to him, digging her face into his shirt. Butch just stared down at her. She acted more like a human than a bird. He thought it was pretty funny, though. He picked her up and put her on his left shoulder as he got up to look for something to eat. Butch made a huge sandwich with over 3 different kinds of meat on it. Sparrow flew off his shoulder and started to peck on some chicken that Butch left lying out in the open a few hours ago.

He went outside to see that the sun was setting. It's orange light made beautiful reflections on the Antarctic water; almost kind of weird to see since it was sort of rare all the way at the bottom of the globe where it was commonly dark and cold.

"Sparrow, come out here and watch the sunset with me, will ya?" As soon as he called, she came flying out and sat on her captain's shoulder. It wasn't long before the sun was completely gone. Butch went back into the room and decided to call it a day.

* * *

~Somewhere Nearby~

"Mistress; I can sense a form of… Human presence - it's blood says it will_ accidentally _be stopping by for a visit," A voice hissed; coming from a crystal ball that glowed a dim green shade. The woman said nothing as she paced around with her hands behind her back; holding onto each other loosely. She frowned and her eyebrows drew close together. Who was going to bother her now? She shook her head and cleared her mind. She suddenly decided to speak.

"Hmm. Should I be surprised?" She asked coolly. It was the crystal ball's turn to remain silent for a while before speaking up, "Yes. I can see that it is a man… but he is…"

"What?" The woman demanded.

"Not just your saviour… but your love," The voice finished darkly. Her left brow slowly rose in suspicion.

"And why should I believe you, hmm?"

"I do not lie. I swore to never lie to you, Mistress…" The voice hissed once again.

"Good, good. Now tell me, who is this… Lovely saviour of mine you speak of?" She looked at the source of the voice with curiosity in her voice.

"He will fill the piece to help answer the question of your past… and fulfil your future," She glanced over at the crystal ball. She needed another hand if she wanted it to show her where her beloved sisters were. The woman has not seen them for nearly 510 years. Oh, how time slowly flies.

"Alright. I will test him. Not one soul has even stepped into my forest at least half way. If he can go through the many obstacles," she paused and but her lip ever so softly, "I will know he is the one worthy of my love!"

* * *

Butch rose the next morning to find his ship was still. He rushed outside and looked to see where he was. The Jade Crow was parked at the edge of a mysterious looking place. And the weird thing was, he was certain that this… Continent was no more farther than 20 miles from the tip of Antarctica. It was spooky, gloomy, and just plain strange. The place looked like it was covered in nearly 50 km2 of… Trees? _What the hell? _He thought, _how in Aphrodite's name is there a forest of plant life all the way over here?_ Just then, the mayor's words ran through his mind:

_"… You'll just know since it's features are very strange considering it's surroundings!"_

Butch froze. So this is the continent that the mayor was talking about. It was strange because there was a forest of trees with leaves still hanging on their branches not far from the South Pole. Sparrow flew to his shoulder as he jumped out of the ship. Half his mind was was telling him to search this place, and the other half told him to get away. But, his whole heart was telling him to go. He decided to search this place.

He looked around – it looked like no one attempted to visit this place in a long time. When he looked off into the distance, he saw a large tower which probably had to be at least 50 feet high. What is this place? He wondered. The curiosity of the green pirate made him start to slowly wander into the entrance of the forest. As he took a step in, he studied the inside. There was no trace of foot prints or paths. Anyone could get lost really easily. So, he thought he would occasionally ask Sparrow to fly up and guide him towards the tower. Butch had a strange feeling – he felt like his mind was being played with and an unknown force was pulling him deeper into the woods. Just then, another quote from the mayor played in his mind:

_"… And it's said to be a very luring place. So far, nobody has dared to set foot in it for centuries."_

Okay, now he was getting extremely freaked out. Everything the mayor told him was true. Either way, he had to keep going. He pulled out his huge Pirate Captain's blade just in case something tried to jump on him as he recalled a dream that he had about a similar looking forest to this one when he was still living with Alyssa. Butch thought he was becoming paranoid ever since he entered the forest. Sparrow suddenly screeched, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a little fairy who looked to be about 1 foot tall fluttering towards him. Her hair was brown and her skin was pale. Angry red eyes glared at him as she held a staff in her hands, raising it in the air. He gripped his blade and also brought it into the air, slicing her through her neck faster than she could make a move on him. She let out a gasp and stumbled back before she lay on the ground, dead.

"Thanks, Sparrow," Butch smiled at her as they continued to head straight. Not long after, another creature tried to make a move on the green pirate. A small black wolf lingered in front of him, blocking his path. He immediately tried to kill it, but it moved out of the way and jumped into the air, tackling him to the ground. He kicked it off and reached for his weapon, but the wolf had a paw on it. It growled and was about to bite him in the face until Sparrow screeched in anger and dug her beak into it's back repeatedly, until it died. Butch got up to grab his blade and saw that the wolf had about 4 large holes in its back. He looked at Sparrow who landed on his arm, with surprise. Who knew she could kill when someone tried to hurt her captain? They continued heading forward, before Sparrow flew up to take a look around, then land back on his shoulder.

"Are we going the right way?" Butch asked. Sparrow turned her head towards the East, then looked back at him. He started to walk in the same direction, and didn't encounter another beast for nearly 10 minutes. But, he didn't let his guard down and kept his eyes peeled for danger. The ground started to rumble and he looked around to see one of the trees coming to life. It's roots made the ground shake for every step it took; and it's branches swung at the pirate as it roared in wrath. Butch dodged every swing, chopping and dislocating each branch that came down. Sparrow landed on the now branchless tree and started to peck it; leaving large dents all over its trunk. She flew back to Butch's side and he brought his blade back, swinging it towards the tree with so much force that he cut it down, and it somehow immediately turned into a pile of ashes.

His eyebrows knit together as he wondered how that happened. He shook his head and kept walking East. Sparrow flew up once again and turned her head slightly – looking towards Northeast. He was really tired and hoped that another monster wouldn't show. He wondered how these kinds of creatures were even around. He thought evil fairies, viscous wolves and living trees were just a fairy tale. Nonetheless, the forest noticeably got darker after he defeated the 3 monsters. It was almost like there were multiple lights being shined down on him and one of the lights went off. _This place is probably cursed_, he thought.

"That's right, it's definitely cursed," A new voice said behind him. Butch turned around to see a small woman standing at around 5'0 who had long silver hair, pale red eyes and ghostly white skin floating in front of him. Unlike the fairy he first encountered, her eyes weren't glaring.

"Um. Who are you?" He asked awkwardly.

"I am the guardian of the first stage," She replied, "My name is Patricia,"

"Oh. Well hey, Patricia. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read minds. The other guardians can, too," Patricia said quickly, "Now I know you're wondering why I'm here. There are 3 stages to this place. Those were my 3 creations; the fairy, the wolf and the tree. That is the first stage. Since you've successfully defeated them, which no one has, I have to let you pass. I am very impressed with your bravery, young man. Good luck, and may you reach the tower which contains a very valuable treasure," She disappeared and left white sparkly dust floating to the ground where she left.

He began to walk up ahead and saw the tower's entrance not that far away. Butch started to run towards it before 2 large tigers blocked his path. They growled and started to scratch him. He fell to the ground and touched his cheek only to see blood on his fingertips.

"Oh, you assholes are going to get it for adding another scar to my face!" The green pirate yelled as he stabbed one of the tigers, and began to twist his sword making the tiger whimper in pain and bleed out. Once he glanced over at the other tiger, he saw that it was hurting Sparrow pretty bad. She no longer had a feather covering parts of her body here and there. His eyes widened in horror; how dare that bitch hurt his little angel? He ran up to the tiger and tackled it to the ground; slicing its face hard. He got off the animal to cut off its tail and stab it right through the heart.

"That's what you get for hurting her, dumb bitch!" He spat. He hurried over to the bird, picking her now fragile body up gently. Her right leg was twisted and her left wing looked like it was broken. He wasn't the one to cry easily of his brothers, but he couldn't bear to see Sparrow damaged in such a horrible way. His eyes stung in sadness and pain, as she was beginning to close her eyes.

"Sparrow, no! You can't fucking die!" A tear rolled down his cheek to land on the hawk's small forehead. Suddenly, a woman with long blonde hair, red eyes and pale skin appeared in front of him. She was wearing a white single strap dress that reached her knees. On her feet, she wore sparkly white stilettos. He was shocked because she looked just like his mother.

"M-mother?" He choked out, with surprise in his tone.

"Yes, Butch. It's me," She murmured.

"Are you a ghost or something?"

She smiled at him warmly, "If that's what you want to call it, then yes. I am not the guardian of this so called stage, though. I'm just here because I see that you are on the verge of losing someone so dear to you," She pointed at Sparrow.

"I can't lose her, mother. She's the only one I got," He sighed.

"I know, Butch. That's why I'm here. I am going to heal your little friend there because you need her. She is more than a bird; remember that, sweetheart. Also, my time is up. I have to go. I love you, and I'll miss you, Butch," She disappeared and he sighed.

"I love you and miss you too, mother," He mumbled to himself. The pirate looked down at his hawk and saw that she was good as new. Her feathers were back, her wings are in place, her legs are fine and most of all, she still had the green chain he gave her a few months ago. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Butch also wondered what his mother said when she told him Sparrow was more than a bird. Yeah, she was like a kid to him but he knows that's not what she meant. He decided to think about it later. Right now, his urge to get into the tower was growing stronger and stronger. He stood and kept Sparrow on his arm. Before he could take a step ahead, another figure appeared in front of him. It was a man with dark blonde hair, pale red eyes and ghostly skin.

"I, James, the guardian of the second stage see that you've defeated my precious little kittens," The man said with amusement in his voice.

"Hi James, and little kittens? Those tiger things were fucking huge!" Butch exclaimed with annoyance dripping off his words.

"Language, young man! Anyways, congratulations. Good luck on the final stage," He disappeared with faint laughter echoing away, before white dust was left like the first guardian except it wasn't sparkly.

The pirate growled in frustration and ran forward. It took him about 2 minutes to see the tower clearly until it seemed like another light went off. It was very difficult to see, almost like trying to look around your room in the middle of the night. So, he stopped before he might have bumped into a tree. A sudden neighing sound came into his way and he looked up to see a white horse with flames on the back of its neck instead of hair, and it's tail was also a flame. It growled at him, with fire coming out of its mouth. Butch tried to cut its body, but the horse's skin was just too dense for the sword to go through. The green eyed pirate ran around, trying to get away from the beast and not hit a tree. He made sharp turns when he dodged a tree, which made the horse bump into it, knocking the tree and itself down. _That's it!_ He said to himself, _I'll keep running and make him bump into trees like the idiot it is_! A few minutes after doing so, Butch grew tired and couldn't help but stop. When he made the last turn, the horse didn't fall for the trick and was about to tackle the pirate down, until Sparrow flew close to the horse's ear and screeched so loud that it's ears started to bleed. It whimpered in pain as it slowed down. Sparrow dived down on the horse with great speed, gliding her sharp beak through its spine, as it fell and bled to death. The flames went out shortly and another guardian appeared in front of the pair.

"Why, hello there. I see you two have defeated my pony," A little girl who looked to be about 7 years old giggled. She had light brown hair in high pigtails and deep red eyes along with the milky skin.

"Yeah, it tried to kill us!" Butch muttered, standing up slowly.

"That was the sole purpose, I'm afraid. I am the third guardian, Melody. The purpose of all the guardians and their monsters attacking is because of intruders like you and your pet. We don't do this for no reason, we are hiding something away and keeping it safe from harm and disturbance. But, since you are the very first to defeat all, you are worthy to go through. Please, proceed into the tower and good luck," She disappeared leaving the white sparkly dust.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute," Butch whispered to Sparrow. At the corner of his eye, he saw a figure with a long green cloak covering itself. It looked like they were another human from the back. This made Butch's curiosity grow even more. He held Sparrow close to him and followed the figure, which lead him into the entrance of the tower.


	4. Chasing the Concealed Figure

**Chapter 4: Chasing the Concealed Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

Butch hid behind a tree as he watched the person approach the large gates. He also noticed that there was a sort of required password to get through. Butch silently sent Sparrow off to peek at the code she was putting in since he knew hawks had better eye sights than humans. When the gates opened for her, they closed fast the second she stepped through. The green pirate and his bird snuck to the entrance slowly as soon as Sparrow came back. The pirate stopped in front of the door. He was only half the size of the door and it was made purely out of metal. He glanced to the side and saw a set of stones in their own little columns. There were 5 panels and you had to either bring the stone up or down. Sparrow got off Butch's shoulder and flew to his left hand. He brought her to the right level so she can reach the stones. From left to right, she shifted the stones with her beak. Butch watched as she moved them into their right positions: up, down, down, up, down. He looked at the door with amazement as it opened slowly.

They walked in and the door shut itself immediately, just like what they had witnessed when the other person walked in. The place was huge; there were 4 large spiral staircases that each most likely led to different parts of the tower. He looked up and saw that they led to very, very high levels. The tower looked much bigger inside than it did outside. The floors were shiny and made of glass. It was a deep green shade. The walls were black with torches all over, till the ceiling which seemed to go on forever. There were no windows, so the only source of light came from the torches. Butch studied each staircase. They seemed very misleading. There was a trail on each. The first staircase had muddy footprints on the steps. The second staircase had green rose petals on the steps. The third one had green string that seemed to go on forever up the steps and lastly; the fourth staircase was dusty and had cobwebs on it. He thought for a moment and looked at the first staircase. There was no way the person went up that staircase because it wasn't muddy at the entrance of the tower. So, he knew that one wasn't the right staircase. Butch glanced over at the second one. It was strange because why would anyone leave a trail of petals? If so, it was impossible. The only kinds of plant life in the forest were trees and grass. No flowers. And, if someone were to bring a flower to this part of the globe, it wouldn't be long until it would wilt and die. The petals looked fresh. It wasn't the right staircase either. He then looked at the third one. The green string was the same colour as the cloak worn by the figure. As he recalled the moment he was watching them, he didn't remember the cloak being damaged. So, that staircase was once again, wrong. Finally, he looked over to the fourth and final staircase. It looked like no one had touched it in a while.

He thought that the person setting up this trap would think no one would consider taking this staircase because there was just no clue that someone went there, so it wouldn't be an option. Butch thought differently. From his experience about this strange continent he has been on for a few hours, nothing was like the normal world outside of it. There were evil beasts such as fairies, wolves, killer trees, huge tigers, and flaming ponies that were thought to have only existed in fairy tales. That person could also be different. What if people could fly, they say? Well, the green pirate thought it was definitely possible in this tower. They probably flew up and didn't take a staircase, but followed one. So, Butch decided to take the fourth staircase. He walked up slowly, with his weapon in his hand and Sparrow on his shoulder. He looked up and didn't see the top yet. It looked to be a mile in length. After a few minutes of jogging up the stairs and hoping not to get dizzy of running in a continuous circle, he looked down and didn't see the bottom. He also looked to the other staircases but they weren't there. The pirate just shrugged and kept going.

Suddenly, a small 1 foot sized fairy that looked similar to the very first one he encountered was floating down the stairs glaring at him. Before she could raise her staff in the air, he swung his blade at her neck, causing her to die instantly. He thought he could keep going without distraction but he was wrong. More fairies came and tried to attack him. He stabbed each of them quickly, before a mix of fairies and small wolves were now trying to stop them from going up the stairs. For every beast that passed, he moved aside and pushed them down the stairs with his blade, cutting into their sides. A bigger wolf came and growled loudly. Sparrow pecked it's ears and Butch stabbed it right through the heart, before it was hanging on his blade. He saw this and smirked as he came up with an idea. He brought the weapon back, and whipped it over him, causing the wolf to slide off his blade and hit a torch. It whimpered in pain and it slid down the wall. Luckily, no other monsters came so he waited a good 15 seconds before he heard a loud thud.

"Serves you right, bitch!" He yelled (putting emphasis on the "b"), looking down. He and Sparrow started walking up and smaller tigers came prowling down. He sighed in irritation as he stabbed one in the mouth, before throwing it off to the wall like he did with the wolf. Sparrow landed on the other tiger, her claws digging into its neck as it roared in pain. She lifted it up and flew to the open air, then dropped the tiger.

"Atta girl!" Butch cooed. The hawk just cocked her head to the side before they finally came to a door. He examined the door, seeing that it was old and untouched. He kicked it down forcefully only to find a room covered in a huge pack of medium sized fairies with red angry eyes glowing at him. On the other end was another door.

"Ugh, damn these bugs," He muttered to himself. He was about to just run through with his blade in front of him, hoping to cut the fairies that got in his way until Sparrow made a loud, blood curdling cry. To Butch, it just sounded like a normal sound that came out of her because she wasn't directing the noise to him, but to the fairies. They dropped their staffs and grabbed their already bleeding ears. A couple of them were even letting useless comments fly out of their mouths.

"It's so loud!"

"Someone, kill that thing!"

"Make it stop!"

Sparrow's scream got even louder, until the fairies exploded and multi coloured fairy dust showered the room.

"Glad that's over. Thanks, Sparrow," Butch smiled.

She rode on his shoulder as he ran towards the next door. He pushed it open and wolves were in the room this time. There wasn't as many wolves as fairies in the previous room. He looked around quickly to see there was just less than 20. He and Sparrow split up to do to each side of the room to take about 9 each. As he killed 8 and Sparrow finished killing 9, there was a wolf who was faster than the rest.

"We have to work together," He said to the bird. Sparrow zoomed to the wolf, sinking her beak and claws into it's back and tossing it to Butch; who brought his blade in the air, then down to slice the wolf into two. As he looked down at the wolf, he crossed his arms and Sparrow landed on his shoulder. He spat on the dead animal, stepping over the wolf remains to walk to the next door.

The pirate knocked the door down and saw exactly what he expected was next: the killer trees. Fortunately, there was also less of them. He ran past a few of them, holding his blade horizontally, chopping them in half. Sparrow, on the other hand, was grabbing the half trees with her claws and forcefully tossing them to the unharmed trees. Once they were finished defeating the trees, Butch grabbed a match stick from his pocket, and quickly slid it on the wall. When it caught on fire, he tossed it into the pile of dead trees, before exiting to proceed to the next room.

Butch opened the door slowly and the room was filled with 6 tiger cubs. Their eyes immediately flew to him, and they growled with anger. They looked like someone had just stepped into their territory, which in this case, Butch just did. He smirked and started to tease the cubs.

"Aww, it's a bunch of cute widdle tiger cubs. Come to papa," He cooed mockingly. The tigers growled as one of them jumped on him. He was rolling around with it, as he grabbed a smaller blade from his pocket and pushed it into its stomach. The second tiger tackled him down, making him drop his knife. He grabbed its front legs, squeezing them tightly as they broke. He threw the tiger into the next one who was just about to attack. They both hit the wall and died in an instant. Sparrow flew over to the fourth cub and bit it's tail. The tiger squealed in pain, and tried to scratch Sparrow off. She flew away from it's reach just in time. The tiger was about to hit Sparrow away until Butch jumped into the air, landing on the small tiger, squishing the air out of it. The last 2 tigers were running towards the pirate and his bird. Sparrow let out a loud screech to knock the tigers out. While they squeezed their eyes shut in pain, Butch took the chance to tie their tails together tightly. They whimpered in pain then he picked them up by the tails and swung them in the air faster and faster before holding his bigger weapon up vertically. He ended up cutting their heads off violently. He tossed the headless cubs to the wall and ran off to the next door.

The green eyed pirate kicked the door down and there was a large fire pony like the one that belonged to Melody, the third and last guardian of the forest. Except this one was much more different since it had 3 heads. The creature raised it's front legs in the air, letting out a trio of horrible battle cries. The room was much bigger than the previous ones, so there was more space for Butch and Sparrow to run or fly around in. One plus about fighting this creature was that it wasn't fast like a normal horse should be. So, it would be easier for the pair to defeat. As the horse chased Butch around, he realized that the horse was very clumsy – much clumsier than Melody's pony. When Butch got far enough away, he saw it running towards him.

He put a hole in the wall and stuck the blade's handle in it. He took a few steps away, hoping his plan would work. When the horse was close, he stuck his foot out just in time. The horse tripped and stumbled towards the blade that pointed at the horse head in the center. When the creature couldn't stop itself, the sword went through its middle head and stopped fidgeting. The other two on each side of the center were still moving their heads and necks in pain as their flames wore off. Butch felt a little bad, so he went to each of them and snapped their neck, hoping that would stop their sufferings.

The green eyed man was very tired as well as Sparrow. They sat down, breathing heavily. Once they were feeling much better, they opened the exit door. When he went in, it was just a long hallway that seemed to have no ending. He sighed and sat against the wall. He decided that a little nap couldn't hurt, so he soon fell asleep.

* * *

~In the heart of the tower~

"My princess…" The crystal ball whispered.

The woman was looking out through an open window into the gloomy, cold air. She looked down at her beautiful forest that surrounded her and kept her safe for 5 centuries.

"What is it?" She replied, her gaze still out into her continent.

"Your saviour is close… Very close… He has successfully defeated many of the beasts you've sent to his way…" It hummed.

The woman smiled with amusement, "I know. I have already made a slight appearance for him. But, I have not yet seen his face before. I wonder if he looks as tough as he is," She sighed dreamily. Even though she had the least craving for such a strong word and feeling of her sisters ever since they were children, that did not mean she didn't want it.

"Your majesty, I can assure you that he is everything you want. But, I have some… Strange news for you," It whispered.

"Which is?"

"The man does not know what he will see in this tower, I'm afraid… Someone has told him that he would find his brothers here…"

She nodded, "I see. But, that statement is not completely false. He will get to see them once we both lay a hand on you. Just not in the flesh, am I right? If he is able to come here, then you will show me my sisters and his brothers," She told the crystal ball.

"Correct, because your hand itself does not have enough power to find your sisters through me… And, your majesty?"

"What is it now?"

"Your Prince Charming is very near… He is currently in the Hall Maze before this room. He is resting," The crystal ball murmured.

The woman nodded once again, "Leave him be, let him rest. I have never seen a human who has such energy to defeat over 100 beasts in a matter of time. Make sure no harm comes his way; and when he awakens, his mind shall once again be filled with the curiosity he hopes to answer," She smirked and departed from the crystal ball's presence.

* * *

Butch woke up not too long after. Sparrow was already awake, sitting on his knee. He yawned, and stood up to stretch a bit. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to hope that no more beasts would attack him tonight. Sparrow sat on his shoulder as he started to walk down the hall. After about 4 minutes of walking, he saw something in the distance that made his mind hurt more. The hall divided into 2 paths. He groaned and stopped in his tracks.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a green piece of cloth disappear into the corner. It came from the left path. He ran to it, only to see another mile long looking hall. Butch ran for a good 2 minutes then the path divided into 3. Again, he saw the cloth in the right path. He ran down that hall to see that it divided into now 4. _Is this place seriously dividing into more and more paths? _He wondered, in surprise. The cloth was seen again in the second path. When he went down that hall, he saw 5 glass spiral staircases. _Spiral staircases again, great!_ He thought in a frustrated way. This time, he didn't see any trace of the green cloak. His eyes landed on a small scroll at the bottom of the staircase in the center. He walked over, picked it up and opened it. The message was in black handwriting:

_"Up this staircase, Prince Charming!"_

Now, he definitely knew that he was getting a little paranoid. Scratch that – very paranoid. He was now sure that the cloaked figure was a woman. Why did she call him Prince Charming? He was only here because he thought he would find his brothers here. But, that's where he was slightly wrong. He folded up the message and stuffed it in his pocket. He ran up the staircase and was relieved that it wasn't as long as the first one he climbed. It only took him about a minute to climb it until he reached a door that was golden with a big emerald on the top. He reached to push the doors open; and saw the back of the cloaked figure with the hood off, revealing long, straight waist length hair. He gasped as he stepped inside. She chuckled, still not moving from her spot,

_"Hello, Prince Charming…"_


	5. A Princess' Story

**Chapter 5: A Princess' Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

**Note: Sorry if the Greens seem kind of OOC in this chapter, but that's only because I'm trying to make their personalities somehow fit/blend in with their statuses the story. They'll still have their signature personalities in some parts of their conversations, so… you know. Just a little reminder that I'm aware of the personality shifts. **

"Hello, Prince Charming…" The woman greeted in a welcoming way.

She was still turned around, not revealing her face to Butch. Butch was very surprised and confused. He had no idea there would be a woman at the heart of the tower. Where were his brothers? Did the mayor lie to him? Unless his brothers didn't land in this continent. But, like the mayor said, he was only trying to help out the green pirate.

"Um… Hello," He replied nervously. After a long moment of stillness in the air, the woman took her cloak off, which revealed a floral tattoo on her mid back for a second before her hair fell in place to cover it. She was wearing an elegant deep green v neck dress that was shorter in the front, and the back touched the ground; hugging her slim, yet curvy body. The dress had a low back, which had exposed the tattoo. Her sleeves were long and lacy, making her arms look slimmer than they already are. On her feet, she wore open toed forest green strappy heels that looked to be about 3 inches tall. The ribbons wrapped around her ankles and a little but above them. Her long black hair was shiny and healthy looking. It was parted down the middle, which framed her face beautifully. She turned to the pirate, finally seeing his appearance as Butch studied her heavenly face; her lips were a deep berry colour, and her eyelashes were long, making her big minty green eyes stand out against her porcelain complexion. On her neck hung a diamond necklace with emeralds surrounding it. They matched her earrings perfectly. She stood to be about 5'11 and was absolutely breathtaking. Butch continued to stare at her with his eyes wide. She was the woman of his dreams… Then, he noticed something strange. He looked up at her eyes and saw that there was a red ring around the iris of her eyes. He knew this woman. Everybody knew her.

"B-Butter… Cup?" He stuttered.

Another moment of silence.

Her eyes widened, "That's right. My name is Buttercup. Who are you, and how did you know my name?"

He gulped, "Don't you know? There's said to be a legend about you and your family that's been around for 500 years," Then he added, "Oh, my name's Butch and this is Sparrow," He turned to the hawk.

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Butch and Sparrow. You're the first person I've spoken to in almost 500 years," She smiled.

He stared at her up and down quickly, "So, um… You're like, over 500? Why do you look young? I mean - don't get me wrong, your majesty. It's definitely not a bad thing but, uh. Are you a vampire with super powers?"

She nodded, "I am, indeed. I was born one,"

"Oh, so doesn't that mean you stay the age you are the day your become a vampire? If so, shouldn't you still be like, a newborn?" He frowned slightly in confusion.

She laughed lightly, "Souls who are born vampires will age until they turn 21. So, if you want to count my whole life in human years, then it would be saying I'm over 521 years old. Which is a bit strange to say, don't you think?"

Once more, there was nearly 5 long minutes of quietness before he nodded, "You're really beautiful, Princess Buttercup…" He mumbled, looking away.

She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Thank you, Butch. I'm very impressed that you've defeated over 100 monsters that protect me and my property,"

"So, that's what one of the forest guardians meant when they said they were protecting a very valuable treasure, huh?" He smiled at her.

"I guess you can say that," She smirked, "Anyways. I know that you wanted to find out where your brothers are. And I, on the other hand, want to find out where my sisters are,"

His eyes widened with surprise, "You don't know where they are?"

She shook her head, "I know that the legend about my family ended with 'And the little princesses disappeared.' But, there is more to that, but nobody ever knew and I have a feeling that I can trust you with it. Would you like to know?"

He nodded as she led him to another room which looked like an ordinary living room. Butch took a quick look around. The black ceiling was tall, and the walls were beige. Large pillars were connected and fused to them at each corner of the room. A massive fancy chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling; he also noticed that there was a large window which was covered by a thin black cloth, still allowing some light to get in. The pirate and princess sat on a light green L shaped couch with a small shiny black tea table in front of them located at the center of the room, under the chandelier.

"Alright, so this is exactly what happened…

* * *

_~Flashback to over 500 years ago~_

_The girls watched their castle crumble into huge piles of ashes as they cried their hearts out._

_"Girls, we are only 10 years old. We can't live on our own like this… For the first time in a long while, I have no idea what we should do…" Blossom sobbed._

_"Yeah, where will we go?" Bubbles whimpered._

_The redhead and blonde princesses were sobbing over the whole situation while the brunette princess was steaming with anger. How dare a bunch of stupid mutts take their lives away like this? _

_"Girls, I am going to hunt down those damned werewolves and kill them," Buttercup growled darkly._

_"Buttercup! Please, don't. They could hurt you, and we could lose you too!" The blonde girl cried._

_"I know you want to get revenge. I do, too! But right now we really need to get our lives in a more stable condition!" The redhead screamed, in her leader voice. _

_The green eyed princess sighed, and couldn't help but agree with her older sister. What if they did get hurt while trying to get back at the werewolves? They couldn't just barge in at a random place and expect to get pampered. No. Their lives were different now. _

_"We are going to start over. We must change our names and appearances while we are trying to restart our lives so everyone will think we actually disappeared. I don't think I can bear having people run up to us, asking what happened to our family. I want it to be kept safe and not thrown around like a random story book," Blossom whispered with anger in her tone while saying her last sentence. _

_"Then what?" Bubbles sniffed._

_"We are going to have to try and not be seen together in public as much. I'm sorry, girls. But once we are stable, we can escape and do whatever we want together, such as living like normal little girls," Blossom finished. _

_For the past 11 years, the girls were doing all that Blossom suggested they do. They found jobs and worked hard when they could. During every day of their teenage to young adulthood lives, Blossom would use her super powers to temporarily change her eye colour hazel. Bubbles would turn her hair medium brown and Buttercup grew her hair out long and also changed her eye colour temporarily to light brown. They also chose different names when they were around other people. Blossom was called Rachel, Bubbles was called Valerie, and Buttercup was called Alexis. Although they loved their natural names, they forced themselves to like their fake names for their own good._

_One special day came; the girls were turning 21 years old, they decided to throw a secret party for only the 3 of them. It was very special because it was the age that vampires would stop aging. They had lots of fun and almost forgot about all the sadness that they encountered in their childhood._

_"Here's to never growing up!" They sang out loud._

_The girls let loose a little too much and got very drunk. Suddenly, Buttercup got a very evil idea._

_"Hey girls, since we are celebrating, why don't we go out for some human blood? I've been tired of animal blood and those rules were back when we were still living the princess life!" She rubbed her hands together with a wicked smile on her face._

_Blossom smirked drunkly at the idea, "Yeah, we should. After all, we were originally planning on leaving this stupid place anyway. Nobody would know it was us!"_

_Bubbles started to giggle and slur, smiling evilly, "I like where you're going with this, girls. Count me in!" _

_They put their hands together and cheered. They didn't bother to clean their house and silently flew out into the night with their signature streak colours following behind them with red outlines, like their eyes. While struggling to fly into the sky, Buttercup saw a werewolf shift back into its human form._

_"Girls!" She whispered. The other two looked at her with tired, questioning looks on their faces._

_"What is it, Buttercup?" Bubbles hiccuped. She pointed at the werewolves who were in their human forms. They tried to shake their heads to try and focus their extremely sharp visions. Then, they saw every detail that they remembered about the werewolves that ruined their lives 11 years ago._

_"Guess we got lucky," Blossom laughed quietly._

_"Let's get back at those jerks!" Bubbles smirked._

_"That's what I'm talking about," Buttercup grinned. The girls snuck down to hide nearby. When they saw that the werewolves were distracted, they sneaked up behind each and covered their mouths and noses to prevent them from making sounds. They used their sharp fingernails to stab the werewolves in the throat until they stopped breathing. The girls high fived each other and started to suck their prey's blood; when they were done with them, they tossed the bodies into the air and used their heat vision to make the bodies blow up._

_"How do you bitches like the feeling of getting blown up?" The princesses giggled, satisfied with their sweet, sweet revenge. Suddenly, a pack of officers shine their lights and torches to the girls. They hissed in pain and jumped away from the lights, into some nearby bushes._

_"What are you monsters? How and why the hell did you blow that body up?" An angry officer yelled._

_The girls did not like being called monsters. This angered them to their boiling point. The princesses creeped up behind the officers and snapped their necks, before feeding on their blood as well._

_"Oh, what a night!" Blossom smirked, wiping the blood from her lips._

_"If only this could be like everyday…" Bubbles trailed off in a dreamy tone._

_"Yeah, let's get out of here before anything else happens!" Buttercup grabbed her sisters' hands and zoomed away. It wasn't long before they fell into a trap; they were now inside a net. _

_"What the fuck is this!?" Buttercup screamed, sobering up a little as her eyes now glowed red with anger. She tore the net and sped off, unaware that she was completely forgetting her sisters. About 2 minutes later, her eyes widened with guilt as she realized that she was forgetting her sisters. She stopped in mid air and started to panic. She flew back quickly only to see the net empty. The green princess broke down into tears, completely blaming herself for leaving her sisters behind. She flew off, not knowing what direction she was going in. In about an hour, she landed on a large patch of iceberg. She guessed that she was near Antarctica. _

_"I'm going to live here on my own, now," She thought, "Maybe my emotions will grow numb with the cold Antarctic air surrounding me!"_

_She flew to the center of the iceberg, and put her left hand on the cold ground, ignoring the frostbite that was starting to form on her pale hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, trees started to form around her, creating a massive forest. She created little beasts and ordered them to protect this continent of any intruder. She formed the tower she always wanted to herself in her thoughts. Not long after, the ground shook and she floated to the air to watch her creation being made exactly as it was in her imagination. The tower was about 50 feet tall, and dull looking. There was a small twist to it, though. It was merely an illusion, because inside was an enormous and dangerous maze. She smiled at everything she created in one night, now completely sober thanks to her super powers. The green princess was extremely exhausted because creating a forest and tower was very energy consuming. _

_"I have created you all. I am your Queen, and your Princess. You are to respect me and do as I say. If we have any problems, I will take your life away in the ugliest way possible. Do we all understand that?" She stated loudly._

_The beasts all knelt to their Queen and Princess, "Yes, my Queen and Princess," They murmured._

_"Excellent," She smirked and locked herself into her tower._

* * *

"W-wow… That's one hell of an experience," Butch was in awe.

"I know, and here I am now, 500 years later. Not one beast has dared talk back to me," She smiled proudly.

"I'm so sorry you had to lose your sisters, your majesty. I, too, lost my brothers 10 years ago in a horrible storm. My mother was killed and my father committed suicide in front of us when we were only 11," He mumbled sadly.

"That is absolutely terrible! At least we both know we're no longer the only ones who had a rough childhood. And, you don't need to call me 'your majesty', Butch!" She smiled and touched his arm. He flinched a little because her hands were cold; but, he smiled at her anyway.

"Your majesty…" The crystal ball suddenly glowed green.

"What is it?" Buttercup called back.

"You are here with your saviour… You are now able to see your sisters," It whispered.

Buttercup's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. She stood and grabbed Butch's arm, "My crystal ball says that if I have another hand on it along with mine, I can finally get the answer I've been longing to receive! You can do it, too!"

Butch's face lit up with happiness, "You mean, I can ask it where my brothers are?"

Buttercup nodded her head, "It won't tell you, it'll do way better. It will show us!"

The two green eyed ravens hurried over to the crystal ball.

"So, who is going to go first?" It asked. Butch and Buttercup looked at each other.

"Buttercup, I think you should go first. You've been waiting for over 500 years and I've only been waiting for 10. You really deserve it," Butch smiled down at her.

"Thank you so much," Buttercup placed her hand on the crystal ball, then Butch placed his on the other side.

"Show me Blossom and Bubbles," She whispered.

They took their hand off of it and it slowly started to get hazy. Pink little clouds formed inside the ball. It swirled in circles slowly getting faster, then slowing down to a stop. A scene appeared as Buttercup watched closely along with Butch.

A red haired woman who was their age stood in a forest of cherry blossom trees just after the sunset had retreated. She had on a single strap light pink silky dress that went right above her knees. She wore matching pink stiletto heels. When she turned, her face was so clear; as if Butch and Buttercup were seeing her face to face. She looked just like Buttercup, except her long orange hair reached her mid thighs, and her fringe covered her eyebrows. Her rose eyes perfectly matched her skin, and her lips were light pink and plump. Just like Buttercup, she too had the red ring around her pink eyes. "This is the Princess Blossom!" A sentence said above the scene. Blossom was lingering around a tree, with her hand on it. It looked like she was singing a song to herself. She still had the same look from when the sisters were still together. The princess was smiling, but you could see many different emotions in her eyes that hasn't left for centuries. Sadness. Fear. Guilt. Loneliness.

Suddenly, the pink clouds wiped away the view of her, and baby blue clouds started to swirl. Again, it sped up before slowing down to a halt. Another scene was appearing.

"This must be Bubbles now!" Buttercup smiled excitedly. The clouds settled, before blowing away to reveal a young woman with light blonde hair. It was held by light blue bows in low, elegantly curled pigtails that reached to her elbows. She wore a light blue sweetheart dress that hugged her slim, curvy body and went to her mid thighs. There was a diamond in the cleavage area, making her look more beautiful than she already is. Her shoes were glittery single strap white heels. When her face came into view, she also looked just like her older sisters. Her lips were a medium pink shade and a red ring surrounded her icy blue eyes, which looked sad and empty. She was standing on a wooden bridge above a seemingly endless river of water, looking out into the night. Her skin was porcelain, so she really stood out in the dark atmosphere. "This is Princess Bubbles…" The sentence read, in blue clouds. Bubbles had her hands on the railing of the bridge. She gripped it tightly, before shaking. Butch and Buttercup could no longer see her face. Her silhouette figure was only seen, and a tear fell slowly from her eye, before the scene disappeared and went back to the green glow.

Buttercup felt her heart shatter, blaming herself about everything. If she hadn't asked her sisters to go out and hunt for human blood for their birthday, they would have never been chased away which resulted in splitting up.

"My sisters look so… Sad," Buttercup croaked. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent her tears from spilling out. Butch felt really bad for her. He put his arm around her shoulders gently, pulling her to his chest. The look of negativity in Blossom and Bubbles' eyes looked like it didn't leave for many, many years. He stroked Buttercup's hair gently, trying to comfort her as best as he possibly could. She suddenly let go of him, and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for looking so weak, but I can bet you I'm still tougher than steel!"

He chuckled, "Let's look for my brothers now, shall we?" She nodded. Butch was the first to place his hand on the crystal ball, followed by Buttercup.

"Show me Brick and Boomer," He commanded.

The 2 removed their hands and watched the crystal ball's glow get blurry, then focus. Red clouds swirled and settled to a scene. Butch made sure to watch closely, as he has been waiting for a decade to finally see his brothers. A 21 year old man was jumping off a black ship with red sails and started to walk along in what looked like a peaceful forest. He had orange hair that blew in the evening wind, and his crimson red eyes were narrowed, trying to look off into the distance. He wore a deep red Pirate Captain coat and a black top underneath it. His pants were black and baggy, and were paired off with low black boots.

"Oh my gosh, Brick looks just like me but with orange hair and red eyes," Butch said with surprise.

"Well, you two are triplets with another boy, aren't you?" Buttercup snorted sarcastically. Butch looked away from her and back at the crystal ball. His face was emotionless. It looked like he hasn't cracked a smile in a long time. "This is the Pirate Captain Brick!" The red clouds formed. It looked like Brick let out a heavy sigh before looking up at the sky.

"Hey, wait a minute. Did you notice anything kind of… Weird?" Buttercup questioned.

"Uh, no?" Butch muttered.

"Oh, alright. Let's see what your younger brother is up to now," She added quickly.

The red clouds pushed away the scene as azure blue clouds took the place of the red ones and started to swirl around fast, before exploding into a scene. Another 21 year old man with electric blue eyes was on a black ship with dark blue sails, staring out into the night sky, at the moon. His blonde locks danced with the wind as he got closer to a plant field looking island. He looked like he was trying to fix his focus on something as he was walking down a path. The blue eyed man had on a royal blue Pirate Captain coat similar to Brick and Butch's. His shirt underneath was grey; they matched his combat boots and he also wore black baggy pants. His eyes also displayed a negative emotion. You could tell that his feelings were the colour of his mesmerizing eyes. He was always the happiest of the team. But now, he had nobody to spread his happiness to. "This is Pirate Captain Boomer…" The electric blue clouds wrote.

Butch frowned as the clouds disappeared along with his blue brother. He was very relieved that they were alive and lived their lives as pirates, but they were painfully obvious and definitely unhappy. They all shared feelings without knowing.

"Buttercup, thank you so much for showing me my brothers,"

"And thank you for showing me my sisters," She smiled. He reached out to hug her, and she hugged back. It felt so right for them to hold each other in their arms. They fit together like a puzzle piece that went missing thousands of years ago.

"So, what did you mean about the weird thing?" He asked as they let go.

"Well, I wasn't just focusing on my sisters and your brothers. I also noticed their surroundings," She said.

He lifted a brow, "Really? What did you see?"

"I noticed that Blossom was in a forest of the cherry blossom trees sometime after a sunset. Your red brother was heading towards a forest, too. And not just that, I completely noticed that the lighting and setting were the exact same. I saw the same with Bubbles and Boomer," The princess said with wonder.

The two green eyed young adults looked at each other with wide eyes, before bursting into laughter, "Nah!" They shook their heads in unison.

"So um, what now?" Butch asked awkwardly. After travelling through a wicked forest, and up a deadly tower and got to see the 2 who he needed to see, he didn't exactly know what location they were in. So, Butch was once again stuck.

Buttercup also felt like there was nothing else to do. During her 500 years of complete isolation from the rest of whole world, she did nothing too important or productive. Sure, she had gone out and hunted and trained her strength, but she was always bored in her tower. Sometimes, the green princess wonders how she survived over 500 years living in boredom and loneliness. She wanted what other people had. Freedom. When she first got in her tower, she thought she had freedom. She made herself think that she was free. But she wasn't. Her negative emotions still haunted her, and it was just now that she realized; locking herself away from her problems did absolutely nothing to improve her life. It worsens the whole situation. Sitting in her magnificent tower day by day, week by week, month by month, year by year, decade by decade, century by century, and so on. What did all this do? Nothing. Nothing good at all.

She closed her eyes, "I don't know, Butch. I really have no idea what we can do. We don't know exactly where the rest are, and how we can get there. I mean; we can fly there but you are just an ordinary human,"

He stepped close to her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She kept backing up until she felt the wall against her back, enclosing her. He put his hands on each side of the wall, leaning to her ear, "Then change me," He whispered huskily.

Her eyes widened at his request. Change him? Why would he ask her to do that? It's a very big sacrifice. Because once the vampire bites it's prey, there's no going back.

"B-but why would you want that?" She stuttered, not blinking.

He only smirked, leaning back to face her once again, "You know it's the only way…"

She rolled her eyes, "Right, and what about that ship you came on here?"

"How did you know I came on a ship?" He asked curiously.

There was a moment of silence as she was quickly thinking about how she saw him. She studied him quickly, and finally came up with an answer.

"Well, you are dressed like a Pirate Captain. Everybody knows that pirates travel on ships. And besides, my wonderful forest guardians warned me after making an appearance to you," She said in a low tone. Butch chuckled and took his hands off the wall, moving away to give her back her personal space.

"It doesn't matter. Even though I love that ship and spent like 7 years building it, it'll be fine. As long as you get your little demon minions to keep it safe," He shrugged.

She smiled and waved, calling for a pack of her beasts. They came as soon as she called them, bowing down before her. They were all identical: 5 fairies with dark brown hair, red eyes, pink dresses and thin pink wings, 5 small black wolves with gold eyes, 6 small tigers with purple eyes, and 6 fire horses.

"You summoned us, Princess Buttercup?" A fairy asked.

"Yes. I want all 22 of you to go forth – keep the pirate's ship safe and unharmed. If you fail to follow these simple instructions, every single one of you will perish. Do you understand?" She demanded.

"Yes, miss," They all murmured before disappearing into thin air. Butch was really impressed with her confidence and fearlessness of bossing those around her. She had pride – something he himself had that he often showed off. Buttercup was very much like him. He was glad he met her, and hope that they stay by each other's side for a long time. Finally, she turned to him.

"Now, I was thinking about… Changing your state," She smirked, "Under one requirement. From me, of course. Getting the location of the other 4 is something we can ask of the crystal ball, if you find 3 special requirements that it wants from you," She added.

The green pirate raised a brow slightly, "And what would your requirement be?"

She chuckled and turned away from him, not letting him see the look she had on her face.

"You have to defeat me in a fight,"


	6. Proving His Worthiness

**Chapter 6: Proving His Worthiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

Butch stared at Buttercup for a moment, shocked at what she just requested. Was she being serious? Because she has super powers and all, he would get killed within 10 seconds. He frowned and sighed.

"Do I really have to?" He whined.

She frowned back, "If you want to get what you want then yes. But if you changed your mind, alright. Suit yourself!" Buttercup started to walk away from him and out of the large room. She knew that he was not stupid enough to just decline and not reunite with his brothers. The princess was also sure that he wouldn't want to let her down and not see her sisters. She decided to give him some time to think about what she had just said. It was definitely no easy task. Buttercup wouldn't kill him, but she would be able to defeat him and make him surrender within a few seconds. Human strength was just no challenge to her whatsoever. Even if the strongest man alive would throw a punch at her, she would be able to catch his fist and break his hand in hers effortlessly. That usually only occurred when she was extremely angry and wanted to kill her enemy. Though, she was never really cruel or wicked enough to do that. She always holds back; because if she gets out of control, there is no stopping her until she cools down on her own. Buttercup thought for a moment; Butch _did_ defeat her beasts, only with the help of the bird that stood by his side and accompanied him. When she was watching him perform his short battles, she noticed that the bird would immediately come to his aid when he looked like he was going to have some trouble. The two seemed to be inseparable. But, what if the bird wasn't by his side? Surely, there was a greater chance of him getting hurt and possibly dying. She decided to let his little partner join him when they battled her. Buttercup longed for a challenging fight, and was definitely hoping to get one soon enough.

* * *

Sparrow suddenly flew to his shoulder and nuzzled her bird face to the side of his head. Butch was deep in thought after she left him in the room alone. Why must what they both wanted have to be achieved through such a difficult matter? Was becoming a vampire really that rewarding just by completing the difficult task of having a duel with someone so beautiful? He couldn't imagine laying a single finger on her that would hurt her. Even though the green pirate had just known the green princess for a few hours, he felt that there was something different about her. Well – she definitely wasn't a human being, of course. But he knew that wasn't the reason. He never got such a strange, soft feeling inside of him whenever he was around other girls. While he still lived in Peace City, growing up there were many little fan girls throughout his 11 years there, who followed him around like they were a bunch of lost puppies. Poor Alyssa, always having to try and tell them off nicely. He never grew an ounce of interest in them, because his mind would always wander and not pay attention to whatever those girls had to say next. So, why was she so… Strange? Scratch that – special to him? Butch very much wanted to be reunited with Brick and Boomer. There was no other choice for him.

"I guess there's only one way to find out…" He whispered, trailing off.

He slowly walked towards the exit of the room and looked around for the princess. Butch was confused when he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked around and saw nothing but the expensive looking furniture. Where was she? She couldn't possibly just hide somewhere. There was no other way; the only exit was through the large gold doors and the room they were previously in. Well, at least those were the only exits that he saw. Because this is Buttercup's place, she would know exactly where everything was. Meaning, she can be in little hiding places that only she knew about. As the pirate went back into the living room, Butch sighed and plopped down into the L shaped sofa where he and Buttercup sat on before. He rolled his eyes and started to play around with Sparrow, until a mysterious door that blended in way too much with the walls caught his eye. His eyebrows lowered and he squinted his eyes a bit, to adjust his vision. It was hidden near a bookshelf that shadowed it in a corner of the room. He got up hesitantly – as he was clearly taught as a child not to just open random doors in another persons home. Nonetheless, he ignored that rule since he was growing curious and he felt the same unknown force pulling him towards it, just as he felt before he entered the forest. Butch stared at the door, walking to it slowly, and reached for the knob. He knew that Sparrow, who was just sitting on his shoulder, would usually give him a warning when danger was near. But, the bird made no sounds or unusual signs of warning, so he went ahead and twisted the knob. He opened the door quietly, and stepped inside to see an identical looking room to the living room. Except this room was probably 5 times bigger. The walls were also beige, but the floors were black concrete. Why would there be concrete as a floor instead of normal flooring? The pirate shook his head and looked around, walking to about the center of the room.

"Buttercup?" His voice echoed all over the hallow room. Suddenly, he heard a light thud behind him.

"Over here," The princess replied coolly. She was crouched on the ground with her left hand on the ground, as if she just landed from a high height.

"I was looking all over for you! What were you up to?" Butch noticed that she was also in different clothing. She no longer wore the dress or fancy high heels and high end jewelry. Instead, she looked just like a fantasy warrior princess. Buttercup had on a green and silver lace corset like top that stopped right above her now exposed silver belly ring. The straps were silver skulls of tigers, and she wore a silver skirt with a dark green thin cloth covering the back of it elegantly. On her feet, she wore simple black ballet flats that had long ribbons wrapping around her ankles. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, making her look extremely sexy. Also, since she wasn't wearing the heels anymore, she was not longer standing at 5'11, but was now at around 5'8 ½.

She smiled, "I had a feeling you wouldn't decline my challenge. I've been waiting for you, and I see that you came just in time. Are you ready, Pirate Captain Butch?"

His eyes widened and he put his hands up in defense, "I-I don't know if I can do this, Buttercup. I can't hurt you," He sighed, sadly.

"You won't hurt me that much, dude. Come on," She placed her hands on her hips sternly.

"I don't want to risk anything!" He yelled.

Buttercup was getting pretty impatient. She was never really the most patient person out of her family. And since she was always used to getting what she wanted and when she wanted it, she expected it all. Even from him. She didn't care – she had too much pride to be rejected. The princess knows exactly how the pirate feels, though. He was a lot like her. She completed despised having to do something she didn't want to do just to get what she wanted. Buttercup wasn't exactly a brat, since she never_ ever_ whined or screamed like a spoiled brat until she got what she desired. She would just lock herself in her room and ignore everyone for the next 3 or do days. Either way, she knows Butch wouldn't walk out of her tower without making sure he was going to see his brothers. The princess sighed – she was really going to have to lure him into fighting her, then.

"Come on, Butch. Don't be stubborn like that!" She whined.

"I am not being stubborn!" He whined back.

"Is too!"

"Are not!"

"Is too!"

"Are n-"

"BUTCH! Come on, pirate! Fight me," She growled, cutting him off.

"Make me!" He argued.

"Alright, then get out and find your brothers on your own!" She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. Butch frowned. He didn't have that type of patience to spend long boring months in the seas. Besides, it wasn't like his brothers stayed in the same place. They, too, were sailing and chasing them is not an option in his mind.

"Please, can't we just not fight a-"

"No way, not on my watch. You and your little pet are going to fight me and defeat me if you want me to turn you," She smirked.

He sighed and mumbled curse words under his breath, "This isn't going to end pretty,"

"I know. Now come on. Oh wait! Maybe your brothers aren't that important to you, am I right?" She teased with an evil grin on her lips.

He scowled at her and took a step forward, "Of course they are important to me, where are you getting at?"

"Oh, no! Time is running out! I can see them in my mind, they are drowning into the bottom of the deep Mariana's Trench!" The princess taunted, with a fake look of surprise on her face.

"You're lying," He breathed.

Another smirk played on the corner of her mouth, "Nope!" She said, popping the P. It wasn't working too well; he wasn't going to attack her any time sooner. So, she decided to say something that would most likely tick him off to the very edge.

"You can't even see them in your mind," The green pirate huffed.

"You're right, they're just too stupid and ugly to be in my mind," She shrugged, trying not to crack a smile.

"What did you say?" He spat, looking dangerous as ever. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"That's right. _They're_ even too stupid to try and look for their green brother. So, why should you even bother to look for them if they don't care about you?"

"You're going to take that back!" He snarled, running towards her with his blade in his hands.

Right when Buttercup expected him to attack, she got into her fighting stance immediately. Butch swung the blade at her, and she moved out of the way just in time. She decided to just dodge all of his attacks, to really make him angrier. He lifted his weapon in the air, expecting it to slice her right on the head. When he brought it down with great force and speed, she moved out of the way in a flash, with her red and lime green streak fading behind her.

"That's not fucking fair. You're using your super powers," He sighed angrily. She just smiled at him and shrugged. Sparrow suddenly came to his aid as usual, and started to peck on her face. She scrunched up her face in an annoyed way and smacked the bird away. Butch kept attempting to strike at her; as she kept dodging. He soon grew pretty tired, and crouched on the floor breathing heavily. As he did so, she held her hand out; an identical looking blade to Butch's was formed in her hand, made out of energy. It was white with a light green glow outlining it. She held it up happily.

"Hey, look! Guess we're twins now!" She smirked. He rolled his eyes and got up to attack her once again. They charged at each other, and their weapons were now connecting; with a massive green spark began crawling around where it both touched. They were pushing on their swords, as if they were playing a game of arm wrestle with it. The spark grew, causing a supernova like explosion, throwing them each to opposite sides of the room.

"Ah!" They both groaned, rubbing the side of their heads. Butch looked around to see that his sword was in the wall. Buttercup's sword wasn't there anymore since it was only made of energy. The pirate stood quickly, trying to grab his weapon quickly, until Buttercup reached her hand out.

"Oh no, you don't!" The blade suddenly caught on fire, burning it to ashes.

"What the hell? Great, now I'm definitely dead," He groaned.

She laughed, "Oh come on, Butch. You can fight without the blade!"

His bird landed gracefully on his shoulder. He frowned at Sparrow because he didn't want her to get hurt, "Go somewhere else, Sparrow. I'll call you if I need you. But right now, this is my fight," Sparrow flew out of the room and the door automatically closed behind her.

"Aww, someone trying to keep their little bird safe?" The princess smiled mockingly.

He snorted and charged towards her. His right hand formed into a fist, aiming for her face. She caught his fist, and kneed him in the stomach. His eyes squeezed shut, as he grabbed his stomach in pain. He ignored the pain and started throwing series of punches at her. She caught and blocked each blow, without breaking a sweat. He thought of a quick little strategy in his mind and smirked.

"Why're you smirking, Pirate Captain?" She frowned.

"No reason," He glared at her, faking a punch. When she didn't catch anything in her hand, she was caught off guard when he tripped her, making her fall to the ground unexpectedly. He sat on her, pinning both her hands above her head under one of his hands. He finally landed a strong punch to her cheek, earning a grunt from her. He stuck his tongue out at her, before she kicked him off, sending him to a corner of the room. She floated over to him, with the red rings in her eyes glowing with anger.

"I can't believe you actually landed a punch on me. But, I'm not too impressed!" She spat, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"But I have to be the winner here. Sorry, babe!" He got up and ran towards her, throwing a punch to her stomach. She grabbed his wrist, stopping his hit just a centimetre from making contact with her. The princess gripped tightly, but made sure not to break his wrist.

"Don't call me babe!" She screamed. Buttercup threw a punch at him, getting him angry again. The two kept throwing punches at each other, before their fists met, causing another green spark in between their knuckles. This time, the two stood firmly in their places, in case another supernova explosion happened. Buttercup pulled away, before the spark erupted. She hopped away slightly, as he slowly made his way closer to her. Buttercup punched him in the face and lifted him by the shirt, throwing him to the wall. She didn't let anything stop her as she flew to him in a flash, kicking him in the stomach. She floated to the ground, waiting for him to regain some consciousness again. To her surprise, he was planted there on the wall steaming with anger. He got off and ran towards her, punched her to the air and kicked her to the wall. Butch backed away a little, knowing that he was going to not like the reaction she was going to give him. Buttercup flew towards him in a flash, grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall. She used her free hand to slap him in the face. He tried to push her off and slapped her face back. Now, she was winning because she was going to secretly start using some of her super strength to beat him. Buttercup formed her right hand into a fist and punched him right in the jaw. She then sent her knee where the sun don't shine. He gasped and his eyes were wide open as he was now on the floor clutching it in pain. She flew a few feet back in a flash.

"Ugh… You went… Too… Far… There…" He coughed up some blood. She glared and kept quiet, crossing her arms.

"You give up, Butch?"

"N-nope! Sparrow!" He called out. The large black hawk flew into the room. Her gold eyes landed on her Pirate Captain, and soon she flew to his side; hopping around in panic and worry. A few minutes after, Butch was able to stand up and glare at the princess. An ounce of worry ran through Buttercup's eyes. Because the pirate and his bird were a team together, they could bring her down faster than Butch alone. She was ready for anything, though. And, she wasn't going to give up any time soon without a good fight.

"Get ready, princess; because Sparrow and I won't be so easily defeated by you alone!" Butch smirked, as Sparrow landed on his shoulder.

"Alright, Captain. We will see about that," She said in a low voice.

She flew to them in a flash, aiming right at Butch; until a high pitched screech came from Sparrow. Buttercup stopped to grab her ears in pain. Butch took the chance to kick her in the stomach, sending her across the room. Sparrow flew to her and was planning to peck the green princess, hard. Buttercup saw the bird hovering right in front of her. When she saw that Sparrow was about to peck her, she dodged just in time. The force was so hard; that the bird left a hole on the concrete ground without cracking her beak open. Since Buttercup wasn't planning on hurting the bird, she kept her focus on Butch. She got up and was about to fly over to him until she saw him right in front of her face. Buttercup jumped back in surprise, slapping him without thinking. He scowled and punched her in the stomach, hard. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain, stumbling back a few steps. He felt bad, because he was now beating her up. But nothing can really stop him now. If someone starts a fight with him, there will be an ending. No questions asked. Sparrow suddenly screeched even louder than the first time. Buttercup's hands once again flew to cover her ears from the horrible cry. It was so piercing that she almost felt her ears bleeding.

"Now, to finally end this battle," Butch whispered darkly to himself. He kicked her in the ribs, as she crashed into the far corner of the room. Smoke and dust started to fill the area around her where she landed, concealing her from Butch's view. He waited for it to go away on its own, seeing that the princess was not moving. He took a few slow steps towards her. When he finally saw her, he gasped at what he did to her. Her hair was messy and pointed at different directions; she had cuts and bruises all over her pale complexion, and her clothes were dirty and ruined. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly.

"Oh, damn. Buttercup?" He knelt down to her side and was reaching out to caress her face. To his surprise, the corner of her mouth turned up to form a small smile. A giggle escaped from her lips while her eyes were still closed. Butch pulled back, with his eyes wide.

"Uh… Are you alright, princess?" He asked, concerned.

Finally, the princess opened her red and green eyes, smiling at him weakly, "Of course I'm okay,"

"So, why did you laugh?" He offered his hand to her, helping her stand up.

She grabbed it firmly, and stood, "I haven't had a challenge like that in so long, and it was fun for me. Thanks to you,"

He smiled a little and nodded, "So, do I win?"

"Yes, Pirate Captain. You defeated me. I'm actually proud that you did. I was not going as easy on the last little bit, even if I used a little bit on my super strength," She said sheepishly. He looked away and smirked.

"So, what now?"

"You can finally ask the crystal ball what you need to find so you can get the location of your brothers and my sisters," She answered.

"But why can't you do it?" He asked childishly.

She rolled her eyes, "Because I'm tired right now and even if the crystal ball told me, I wouldn't exactly know the directions. I'm not very good with geography; and since you are a Pirate Captain who studies the geography of the seas or whatever, you'll know the directions yourself instead of me trying to horribly explain to you what it told me,"

"Oh, alright. Understood!" He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go on and go find out where your next little adventure is while I go clean myself up," She muttered.

"Are you sure, I-"

"Now!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, your highness!" Butch ran out of the large room and back to where the crystal ball sat, with Sparrow not far behind him. He saw the the glowing object on a table; and walked up to it.

"Um, where are my brothers and Buttercup's sisters?" He whispered. The crystal ball glowed brightly and a picture of a small brown bag with white large beans beside it appeared. The next one was a green rose, and the last one was a tiger's heart.

"You need to look for these objects in the forest…" It hissed, "The bag of beans will be found from a fairy. The green rose will be sitting near a tree. And the tiger's heart will be found inside the smallest tiger in the forest. Good luck…"

The glow disappeared and fell silent. Butch let out an impatient groan, "Oh great; so I need to go back into the forest the same way I got in?"

A small giggle escaped from someone behind him. He turned around to see a fairy floating in front of him. She had light blonde hair in loose waves and pale red eyes. Her skin, like all other creatures in the forest, was pale. Her dress was pink and reached to her knees. Her shoes were in silver ballet flats and her thin wings were silver as well.

"No, there's an easier way, not to worry! My name is Sophia. I'll help guide you!" She squeaked.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Butch. Good to meet you, Sophia," He flashed a grin, causing her to blush.

"Alright, so let's go to the forest!" Sophia waved her white wand in the air and white sparkly dust surrounded them. They disappeared from the tower and appeared at the entrance of it.

"Good memories of the forest," He mumbled sarcastically.

Sophia giggled, "So, what shall we look for, first?"

"Hmm, I want the tiger's heart first," He said.

"Okay, so let's look for it!" Butch, Sophia and Sparrow walked around the forest looking for the smallest tiger that existed there.

"Ugh, how are we ever going to find a tiny tiger?" He whined.

"Well, usually a pack of medium sized tigers keep the smallest one safe. Tigers here believe that the smallest will always be the most special. A clue is to look for a bunch of tigers. Maybe around 10, huddling around at something," Sophia explained. Butch nodded as they looked around for the tigers.

After nearly 30 minutes of searching, a small bunch of tigers were found in front of a cave opening. The pirate slowly crept up to the group, and stopped himself, realizing he had no weapon.

"Uh, Sophia, I don't have a weapon," He whispered. She smiled and waved her wand in the air, and a shiny silver sword with a green handle appeared in front of him.

"Thanks!" He gripped it tightly and ran towards the tigers, slapping them away with it. He sliced their tails off, and beheaded some of them. He finally saw the small tiger sitting on a tree stump. It sat up and growled at him mightily. Butch flinched, not expecting such a big roar from a tiny animal. It was really adorable too, so that made it harder to hurt. Not caring about its looks, he swung the sword at it, but it put its paw up, preventing the sword from making contact with its head. The tiger pushed it away, causing Butch to stumble back a bit. Sparrow zoomed up behind the tiger, pushing it off the stump. As it struggled to stand, Butch took the chance to cut its head off. He was about to stab it through the heart when he realized that he needed it.

"Um, Sparrow? Please do me the honour of getting the heart. Don't ruin it though, girl," He turned around and heard disturbing squishing sounds and put his palms over his ears. Sophia floated over to Sparrow as a black bag appeared in her hands. Sparrow put the heart inside the bag as Sophia closed it up secured it safely. She handed it to the pirate with a smile.

"Thanks," He held it away from himself as far as possible, "Alright, now that rose,"

The trio kept their eyes to the ground and looked at the base of the trees. About 45 minutes passed, and Butch was getting extremely pissed off.

"Where's the damn rose?" He shouted and threw his arms in the air in frustration. He threw his head back in anger until something bright green in the dark green leaves caught his eye. Sophia followed his gaze and also spotted the light green object.

"Guess that's it!" She flew up and picked it, then landed next to Butch.

"Great, one last thing," He smirked, "I need a bag of beans from a fairy!" Sophia nodded and Sparrow kept on hopping from Butch's left shoulder to his right. He decided to ignore it for a little until she was starting to really annoy him.

"Gosh Sparrow, will you stop doing that? It's really annoying," He muttered. Sparrow didn't listen and flew over Sophia then back at him. Butch's eyes landed on a small brown bag in Sophia's hand. He gasped and glared at the fairy.

"It's you. You're the one who has the beans. Give them to me!"

She shook her head, "You're going to have to defeat me, Butch! I'm sorry, but those were the crystal ball's rules,"

He sighed in an annoyed way as he recalled to when Buttercup also wanted a fight. Just why was everything he needed had to be achieved through a fight? He shrugged at Sophia. Oh, well. He loved fights anyways.

"Okay, we can fight," He got into his fighting stance and charged at her. She flew away and whipped her wand in the air, causing his arms and legs to get pinned to the ground by an invisible force. He groaned in frustration as Sophia's wand grew into a sword and she was smiling evilly, about to bring the sword down to his chest. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow, until he heard a gasp and opened his eyes. There was a huge hole through her stomach, most likely made by Sparrow. She fell on top of him and he quickly shoved her dead body off of him in disgust. He quickly looked at Sparrow, then back at Sophia. Butch could have sworn that he saw something glowing from Sparrow so he looked at her closely. When he didn't see anything unusual, he just shrugged and snatched the pouch from the dead fairy. He almost felt bad, because she was kind and helpful to him. Guess she sacrificed herself for this role. Butch looked around and glared to himself, finally realizing that he had no easy way of getting back into the tower just like how he got out with Sophia. He went back to the entrance of the tower and saw some remains of the glittery dust. His hopes grew as he stepped on it.

"Take me back to the crystal ball," He murmured. To his surprise, the dust worked and sent him to Buttercup's throne room where the crystal ball laid.

"Welcome back… Pirate Captain…" It whispered, "Did you get the three items successfully?"

"Yeah," Butch laid the items on a table nearby.

"Hmm… Good… Now, you want to know where your brothers and the princess' sisters are, yes?" The green pirate nodded, "Okay… At the very north of Siberia… There lies Pirate Captain Brick… Princess Blossom is there, too… And at the very south of Australia… There lies Pirate Captain Boomer along with Princess Bubbles… Does that help you?"

Butch's eyes widened, "Yes, it does. But north Siberia and south Australia are so… Far from here,"

"Yes, I know that… But, I remember Princess Buttercup telling you that she will… Turn you…" It said.

"Do you know if Buttercup's sisters are going to turn my brothers?" Butch asked pleadingly.

The crystal ball was silent for a while, "That… Is not known. My apologies, Pirate Captain Butch. Farewell…" The glow disappeared and was quiet. Butch was very tired from all the things he recently did. Buttercup suddenly came into the room and looked different once again. Her hair was in loose curls, and she wore a black satin robe that went right above her knees. On her feet were simple silver ballet flats. She smiled at the tired looking pirate, and motioned him to follow her. He did as she commanded, too tired to even argue. She led him to her room, and handed him a bunch of different clothes.

"Go change, and rest for as long as you need. Don't worry, I'm not going to try and kill you in your sleep or anything. We can go by tomorrow," She whispered. He nodded weakly and went into the bathroom nearby to get cleaned up and changed.

"Sparrow, you can stay here with your captain," Buttercup pointed at the bird stand by the window. The hawk flew to it and quickly went to sleep. The pirate suddenly came back and was wearing a simple white top and baggy black pants. He threw himself onto the bed and was asleep almost instantly. She smirked and left the room, closing the door behind her quietly. The princess walked to the crystal ball and put her hands on it.

"How did the pirate do?" She chirped.

"He did very well, I must say. I believe he was completely thrown off by one of the required items,"

"And what was that?" She asked, raising a brow.

"One of them was to get a bag of beans from a fairy. One fairy, Sophia, volunteered. She helped him with the first two items which was a green rose and the smallest tiger's heart. In the end, she was the one who had carried the bag, and he had to kill her… Sad, do you not think, princess?" The crystal ball whispered.

"Very. But, he _is_ worthy. What do you think, my crystal ball?"

"I agree. Now, you must go and do what you promised, am I right?"

"Yes… I will see you later. Go to sleep!" She walked back to her room, only to see Butch peacefully sleeping. She crept up next to the bed, careful not to wake him. The princess scanned him; he was definitely the definition of perfection to her. She always thought that perfection had no limit, and she sees no limit on him. He is what she wanted. Her eyes glazed over to his neck, where she saw the mouthwatering blood flowing throughout his veins. She could not resist; Buttercup caressed his face, then down to his neck. She leaned in, kissing it softly. The princess absolutely adored the scent he carried. The spice drove her crazy, and she couldn't take it anymore. She gave his neck some warm, wet kisses. He moaned in his slumber, turning his head away from her, which gave her more access to his neck. The sight of the blood underneath was now irresistible; before she could think, her fangs were now bared and the red rings in her eyes glowed. This time, it wasn't with anger; but lust. Buttercup sank her teeth into his neck, gently slurping on his blood as her fangs injected their own venom into his system. The venom kept him asleep, which also gave enough time to change him. The princess pulled away from the open wound, and ran her tongue over it softly, sealing the mark. She wiped the remaining blood from her lips and kissed his cheek. Quietly, she backed away a bit and stared at his sleeping form for a few more minutes.

"I hope you're happy now, my Pirate Prince," She whispered, before exiting the room quietly.


	7. Flying Off

**Chapter 7: Flying Off**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

_The cool wind blows gently throughout the navy Antarctican night sky, which carried thousands of shining stars. There was nothing but the sound of peace filling the atmosphere. A familiar green eyed man was sitting on the edge of a frozen cliff, staring at the beautiful, full moonlight that smiled down at him. How he loved the scenery, wishing he could see this every night. He lay back, the icy ground not bothering him, and closed his eyes. Nothing could ruin this peaceful time for him. As an adventurous fighter, he was not known to take breaks when his body needed it. But tonight, he finally decided to give it a try. It couldn't hurt to stop and have some alone time to himself every now and then. Unfortunately, he was not completely alone as he thought he was. A small, gentle hand found its destination on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, only to be met by red and light green ones._

_"Good evening, Pirate Captain. You decided to finally take my advice?" She chuckled. He smiled up at her and nodded. She sat down on the cold, frozen ground next to him. She lay her head delicately on his shoulder. He threw his arm around her, pressing her to him._

_"Yes, I had nothing better to do," He smirked, kissing her forehead sweetly. Before they thought they were at peace, a horrible blizzard was heard whipping around just a few kilometres away. The pair turned around, only to see a massive tornado that was being held together by extremely low temperature winds. The woman got up to fly away, after grabbing the man's hand. They left a tail of green and red, which slowly faded the farther away they got from the storm. The whole place suddenly shifted into a different dimension, where it was all black. Not a single ray of light was in sight. They cried out for each other, and was suddenly dropped into the freezing cobalt lake. The two were now back where they first were, only they were at the bottom of the cliff. They swam over to the snowy shore, shivering as they got out. The pair clung to each other and continued to watch the moonlight, glad that the tornado was departing._

* * *

The green pirate wakes up from his deep slumber only to feel really cold. He just had a really weird dream that made no sense. Butch didn't mind them too much, but wished that they made more sense. Forest green and red eyes squeeze shut as he saw the bright sunlight pouring into the room. He opened one eye as it shifted over beside the window; where Sparrow was still asleep. Butch did not remember being this sensitive to the bright mornings he always woke up to. And why did he feel so… Cold? Sure, this was near Antarctica but he didn't feel like this when he arrived. He threw the sheets off slightly, and felt a painful stinging feeling on the right side of his neck. Butch groaned lowly and reached up to touch the source of pain, and felt two medium sized holes that were just a few centimetres apart.

"The fuck is this?" He winced from his own touch and sighed heavily, pulling away from the wounds. They were already closing up, which was a good thing. Butch didn't mind receiving a few cuts and bruises from fights, but he definitely hated the healing time. He buried his face in his unusually cold hands for a moment, then looked up around the room, remembering that this was one of Buttercup's few rooms. Butch looked down at his hands and noticed that they were much lighter than his normal skin tone.

"Maybe I'm just sick," He wondered, getting off the bed. To his surprise, his own weight felt much lighter than ever. The Jade pirate walked towards the door and quietly opened it, careful to not wake his hawk. He left it opened a bit so she could fly out when she woke up. Butch took a long look around the unfamiliar hall ways. He scanned his surroundings carefully. The halls were wide, and he also noticed that the door of Buttercup's room was the end of the hall. The walls were dark green and the floor was carpeted black. On the ceilings were simple lamp looking lights that lit up the way. There were also a few windows, and thin black cloth covered them. He walked down the hall, taking his time, and saw a window that wasn't covered with by a black veil. The sunlight spilled in a bit, landing on the carpet. When he tried to walk past the window, the sunlight started to burn his skin badly.

"Agh!" He jumped away from the heat, "Man, things are just getting weirder and weirder around here," He mumbled. Butch continued to walk until he passed by a large, gold framed mirror.**_ (A/N: I know vampires are said not to see their reflection or whatever, but in this story I gave them the ability to; because I want to, and it's pretty important for Butch. Hah.) _**When he passed it, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his reflection. His hair was still black and spiky, his body still looked the same as usual, but his eyes were different. They were still forest green, but there was a red ring surrounding them. His skin was also no longer lightly tanned, but pale, just like Buttercup's. His eyes widened in horror to his new appearance. He backed away from it, letting out a blood curdling girly shriek. The walls and lamps shook, and the mirror nearly shattered. The familiar vampire princess came to him in a flash.

"What the hell's going on?!" She yelled angrily, being woken up from her beauty sleep.

"What? Shouldn't I be asking that? What the fuck happened to me?" He screamed, pointing at his face. Buttercup's expression calmed, and she gave him a small smirk.

"Oh, that. Don't you remember the promise?"

He thought for a while, before it clicked into his mind, "You mean… You turned me into a vampire… While I was sleeping?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yep!"

"Oh my gosh. This is so cool. Does this mean I have super powers and stuff now?" He squealed excitedly. Again, she nodded but with a "duh" look on her face this time.

"So, how do I use them?" He asked, his now red and Jade eyes sparkling.

Buttercup groaned, "I'll teach you later. Right now, you just woke me up with that girly little scream of yours. I'm going back to sleep!" She turned on her heel and zoomed back to her other room, leaving a fading streak of red and mint green. Butch growled in frustration, and stomped back to his room. Sparrow was now awake, and flew to his arm. She stared into his unfamiliar eyes, slightly backing away.

"Calm down, S. I'm still Butch," He murmured, rolling his eyes. He walked to the bathroom after Sparrow flew off his arm back to the bird stand, nibbling on the hanging bird feeder next to the spot she slept on. He closed the door and stared at his reflection for the past hour, studying his new look closely. Because of his cockiness, he thought he looked pretty hot. The new vampire also noticed that the scar that tattooed his left eye was now gone. His light skin was smooth and flawless. He smirked at his reflection, making sexy faces to himself. Butch got cleaned up and dressed back into his usual pirate attire that was now cleaned. He took one last look at himself, before hearing an impatient knock on the door. He swung it open and saw Buttercup standing there with a calm look on her face.

"Oh, hey princess," He cooed.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm before crossing her arms, "Let's go,"

"Where?" He asked, as she led him out of the room and into the hall.

"Back to the big room where we fought yesterday," When they arrived the room, Butch was surprised that the room looked completely untouched. He could sworn that they left it in a huge mess, but shrugged the thought off.

"So, what will you be teaching me to do?" He asked excitedly.

"I think we will do what we will be doing most of. And that's flying," She smiled. Buttercup started to float in the air slowly, and flew around the room at average human running speed, not leaving the green-red streak behind. The princess landed gracefully in front of him, "Now you try,"

"Uh…" He gave her a questioning look, because he didn't really know how to get off the ground.

She laughed lightly and put her hand on her forehead, realizing his problem, "Oh yeah! Sorry. Here's how you get off the ground: you just jump up lightly. It's that simple,"

He nodded and did as she instructed. He immediately felt weightless, and a big smile formed on his face, "This is fucking awesome," He exclaimed, now flying around the room with great speed, leaving a forest green and red tail of light behind him. He looked back and saw it, as he kept flying in circles. Butch stopped in mid air, right above her, "So uh, how do I get down now?"

"You just slowly stop what you're doing and think about landing," She shrugged, smiling up at him. Butch landed in front of her and hugged her tightly. She was shocked at first, but pushed that feeling away and hugged him back.

"Thanks, Buttercup," He whispered, sending chills down her spine. Why did she feel this way around him? It's not like he was that special… Right? Buttercup decided to think about it later and responded with a chuckle, "For what? Turning you into a super powered vampire?"

He smiled uneasily and nodded, "It's so cool. I feel like I'm on top of the fucking world!"

She burst into laughter and shot light green energy balls into the wall, causing a small explosion. Next, she clapped her hands together as green and black lightning cracked and hit a dummy with a target on the wall, causing it to freeze and shatter. Finally, she crouched and put a hand on the ground, creating a red and green force field that blanketed her.

"Those three abilities I just performed are what I'll teach you for now, since they're probably what you'll mostly use. Are you ready, Butch?" She beamed.

"Always ready," He grinned, his right fist meeting his left palm.

* * *

After 3 hours of non stop training, Buttercup felt that Butch was ready. He was a little bit troubled for the first few tries of the moves, but he eventually got it because he was so determined to get the moves right. Buttercup was proud of the pirate; she has never met anyone who was so devoted to something that they wanted. There goes another trait of his that attracted her to him more.

"Great job, captain. You did well," She smiled.

"Thanks, princess. So, when are we going to leave?"

"Well, since we are both vampires now, you know that we can't be in the sunlight. That is probably rule 1. You will get burned, and die. Seriously; so don't just go out deciding you want to tan, because you just can't do that anymore. Second rule, since you're a newly turned vampire, please don't go around biting everyone's necks. Not only will you hurt those people, but you'll just make more vampires. Us vampires are pretty much in higher status than humans. Do you want to be the same as everyone?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He shook his head in disgust, "Hell to the no!"

"That's what I thought! And lastly, only drink animal blood. I know from the story I told you that I felt like it was for pussies, but I was dumb and drunk as fuck. Stick to the rule; this one practically connects to the second one," She said slowly, giving him a slight glare.

"As you say, princess," Butch winked. She blushed a bit and muttered a 'shut up' to him. Buttercup took a look outside and saw that it was no longer sunny. It was cloudy and grey outside. Perfect.

"Hey, it's like 1 PM right now. I have a feeling that it will stay dark and cloudy till night time, so there won't be any sun shining down on us. I forgot to ask – where are the rest?" She questioned hopefully.

"Well, the redheads are in Russia, northern Siberia; and the blondes are in the most southern part of Australia, close to Sydney. It's actually pretty far from here. We are like 20 miles away from Palmer Station, Antarctica," He sighed annoyingly.

Her eyes widened in horror, "How the hell are the redheads so fucking far? That place is over 11,000 miles away from here! Those blondes are almost 7000 miles away from the Reds, but the Blues are just over 5000 miles away from us," Buttercup whined.

"Well, if we waste time whining around here, it'll take longer to get there," Butch stated.

"You're right. Let's head to Australia first, then!" Buttercup ordered.

The princess instructed her crystal ball to keep the whole place free of intruders. And of course, Butch's ship. She had the crystal ball magically give each beast a dose of some strengtheners. Butch called Sparrow over and she hoped on him.

"So, princess? How long will it take us to get to Australia?" Butch asked, as they walked over to a large balcony.

"Honestly, I don't know. We can fly at nearly 1500 miles per hour but that is extremely energy draining. A good speed that wouldn't tire us out too much but be fast enough is maybe about… 500-600 miles," She smiled nervously.

He groaned and hit his head against the wall, almost breaking it, "So, it's going to take 10 hours to get there. How fun," He mumbled sarcastically.

Buttercup scoffed, "We can take breaks, you know!"

"Oh, I just noticed. I don't know if Sparrow can fly at 500 miles an hour," Butch laughed a bit.

"It's cool, I'm pretty sure she can. I think my crystal ball might have given her some of those strengtheners. They'll give her a boost of speed, don't worry, Butchie," She cooed mockingly. Buttercup grabbed two black covers so they wouldn't have to stop and land on the ground to find shade in case the sun peeked out.

"Great, let's go!" Two different shades of green outlined with red, and Sparrow's now visibly gold and black streaks were left as the trio sped towards west.

* * *

The flight to Sydney was definitely longer than it seemed. Indeed, it took the vampires and hawk 10 hours to get to beautiful Australia. Unfortunately, the flight there was not completely cloudy and dark the whole way. When the bright sunlight peeked out to kiss their faces, Butch and Buttercup had to fumble around with the covers to throw it over themselves as soon as they saw the light peeking. They took breaks every once in a while; whenever they spotted small islands or jungles in the South Pacific Ocean. Hunting for animals in jungles was a piece of cake – it wasn't hard for the vampire pair to spot and kill their prey.

_Buttercup and Butch landed in the middle of the jungle with Sparrow impatiently flying around, looking for small animals to feed on. They chuckled at Sparrow's desperation for her next meal, as they looked around for the biggest animal they could find. _

_"I don't know about you, but I kinda want a lion or something," Butch grinned._

_"Yeah I want a hippo," Buttercup laughed. _

_They zoomed to different areas; Butch went to a more grassier place and Buttercup went to any nearby lake. The green pirate finally found a group of lions. They were sleeping soundly._

_"Perfect; this just makes my job so much easier," He snickered quietly to himself. Quietly floating over the lions, he did a small game of 'eenie meenie minie moe' and landed on which was most likely the father – the largest lion there. Butch congratulated himself sneakily and clamped his hands around the lion's neck; squeezing the life out of it quickly, making sure he didn't wake up the others. It stopped whimpering and fidgeting, dying in his strong hold. He ripped the fur off his desired place to bite, then fed from its blood hungrily. Once he was finished, he threw the lion's body in the air and clapped his hands, as green and black lightning stuck it's body, shattering it into pieces after it froze. The ice melted quickly, leaving no evidence of a lion ever being there. Butch loved that one move that Buttercup had taught him and would definitely use it more in the future._

_Buttercup sped over to the lake, seeing nothing but jungle birds and small mammals drinking from the water. She scowled and crossed her arms forcefully. Before she could dive into the lake and look for the hippo herself, bubbles were popping on the surface as a large hippo emerged, it's skin shining from the reflection of the sun. Her eyes widened and there were forks and knives in her eyes as she licked her lips deliciously. Luckily, it was swimming over to the shady area, where Buttercup awaited. When it finally set all fours into land, she jumped on the hippo's back, making it panic and struggle to run away. _

_"Stop it, you damned creature!" She demanded, grabbing its head and snapping its neck. It let out a strange sounding wheeze and fell to the floor, dead. Buttercup smiled sweetly and went for its body, sucking out every drop of blood. When she was finished with it, she used her super vision to look for a branch that stood in the sun. Her eyes landed on a thick branch that was completely out in the sun. With a cruel smirk on her face, she grabbed the hippo by the leg and swung it around, aiming for the branch. She let the animal go; watching it fly to the branch. It landed in a more wicked way than she intended – it went right through the branch, making it look like it was just impaled._

_Butch and Buttercup met back in the place where they went their separate ways. Sparrow also just got back, looking much fatter than before. Blood dripped from their mouths, making the vampires look scarier than ever. _

_"Woah, you might want to wipe that," Butch said, pointing to her chin. _

_"You too," She remarked, pointing at his chin in return. They laughed and wiped the blood off, looking more presentable than before. _

_"We should continue to Australia now," He stated, looking up at the now darkening sky. Buttercup nodded, as they took off and kept heading west. _

* * *

Yes, the team had a great time in the jungle. It was also Butch's first time hunting for his own animal. To him, it was much easier than it sounded. He also had the privilege to use his powers and destroy the body. The trio were now heading into the Australian boundaries and the sunset had just gone down. This gave them enough time to look for their youngest siblings without disturbance.

"Hey! I can see it!" Butch exclaimed, pointing down at the lights.

"I can, too. Let's look for a safer place to land," She said. He nodded and they hovered around in the air, looking for a place where it wasn't shined by sources of light. Finally, they spotted a forest that was near a long river and had a small wooden bridge. They landed in the center of the forest, carefully searching around with their infrared sight, making sure no humans were around. When the coast was clear, they proceeded to walk around.

"Hey princess," Butch suddenly spoke up.

"What?"

"Does this place look familiar to you?"

"I don't really know. Why?" She asked.

"Just wondering," He smiled. They finally came to the bridge, and saw the long endless river of water flowing beneath them.

"Wait a minute," She whispered, "Now that I think about it, yes! Bubbles was here, in this exact spot!"

Butch's eyed widened, "That means Boomer is around here somewhere. Let's see if his ship is anywhere nearby!" He grabbed her wrist as they flew quickly to the edges of the forest, avoiding trees easily. Sparrow flew close to them; clinging to her captain.

"Where is it? Could he have left?" Butch frowned.

"I don't know, but let's keep looking," Buttercup said, wiggling her wrist from Butch's grasp.

"Okay, you go left, I'll go right?" He suggested. She nodded and they separated ways. The forest wasn't exactly small, but it definitely wasn't as big as Buttercup's. Butch searched hard – he kept his eyes peeled and sighed when he didn't see anything in the edges of the shore.

"I think I found it!" Buttercup said in a normal indoor voice, knowing Butch could hear it even though they were almost half a kilometre apart. He fled to her in a flash, gasping as he saw the pirate ship. It was very similar to his own, except it was slightly bigger and the sails were cobalt blue.

"That's it. No doubt about it," He whispered in awe, "It means he's still here!"

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Buttercup murmured, looking around for the source of the sounds. Butch stood still and heard faint voices.

"Yeah, I hear it. Where do you think it's coming from?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know,"

Sparrow flew deeper into the forest, with Butch and Buttercup following after her quickly. The voices were becoming clearer and louder. They finally came to an open space in the forest, covered in thick grass. Because it was pretty dark, they used their infrared vision again to get a better look at their surroundings. A little bit further, they saw two figures; one looked like a female and was just standing there with her hands on her hips. The other one looked like a male, who was making energy balls appear in his hands.

Butch and Buttercup's eyes widened and they slowly approached the other two figures, being very curious because the man had super powers. When they got closer, they saw the dark figures still doing what they were doing before. But, there was no doubt that they were both blonde.

"Wow, great job, Boomer," The woman chirped, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"All thanks to you, Bubbles!" He said happily, facing her. The princess and pirate could have sworn they saw two different shades of blue eyes with identical red outlines to their own, shining in the dark.

"No way…" Butch and Buttercup whispered in disbelief.


	8. Reunited! Part 1

**Chapter 8: Reunited! Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

**Note: This chapter contains mostly flashbacks which are the Blues' sides of their story after the separation! Enjoy!**

"No way…" Butch and Buttercup whispered.

"I think I should teach you more moves, huh?" Bubbles giggled.

"I'm down for it," He agreed. The green pirate and princess were speechless. What were they to do or say? They have waited for this moment for 10 and 500 years. Buttercup put a finger to her lips, letting Butch know that they shouldn't make any noise. Unfortunately, Sparrow did not listen and let out a high pitched cry.

"Shit!" Butch growled. He and Buttercup hid behind the trees, holding their breaths.

"What was that?" Bubbles whimpered, looking around frantically.

"I don't know… But it's gone; I hope," Boomer whispered.

"Wait a minute, I think there are people here. Let's uh, check it out," Bubbles gulped. The blondes slowly inched their way closer and closer to the trees where Butch and Buttercup were hiding. The green pirate and princess braced themselves, not knowing what to think because they knew that they would be caught sooner or later. Keeping still as statues, Butch and Buttercup seemed to not be found yet. Unfortunately, Buttercup felt something tickling her arm. Her eyes shifted to the spot, seeing a huge black widow spider crawling up to her shoulder. Butch noticed and his eyes widened, knowing that she would scream and freak out. Buttercup was getting more and more frightened, the longer the spider sat there. She couldn't take it anymore and jumped, letting out a scream and smacking the spider dead. Bubbles and Boomer snapped their heads towards the direction of the scream, and fled towards it. Butch put a hand over her mouth and wrapped the other arm around her protectively.

"Butch?"

"Buttercup?"

They turned and saw the blonde pair staring at them with their big red-blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Bubbles?" Buttercup suddenly started to tear up at the sound of her name flying out of her sister's mouth.

"It's been… Over 500-" Bubbles started to cry, reaching out for her older sister and hugging her tightly. Buttercup hugged back just as tight and they sobbed, not letting each other go.

"Boomer…" Butch gasped, his eyes started sparkling as he walked closer to him.

"Butch, man! It's been 10 years!" Boomer sniffled, as they hugged firmly.

"Aww! Who's this little guy?" Bubbles cooed, reaching for Sparrow.

Butch chuckled, "She's my hawk, Sparrow. She found me while I was sailing and stayed with me ever since,"

"Bubbles, where have you and Blossom been?" Buttercup whispered. Butch and Boomer turned their attention to both of the girls.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened that night of our 21st birthday, so listen carefully…"

* * *

_The girls were trapped in the net, causing them to squirm around in panic and fear._

_"What the fuck is this!?" The middle princess screamed, trying to break the net. She broke it easily, flying far away leaving the red-green streak behind._

_"Buttercup! Wait, where are you going!?" Bubbles screamed, crying uncontrollably. Blossom began to tear up and hugged the youngest princess._

_"I'm going to go after her!"_

_"What? You can't! Didn't you see; she flew away so fast that she's probably already 100 kilometres away!" Bubbles whined._

_"Please, Bubbles. Just trust me on this!" Before Bubbles could stop her, Blossom kissed Bubbles' cheek and zoomed after Buttercup with a tail of red-pink light fading behind her. Bubbles let out a horrible, piercing scream and flew after her sisters._

_"Where are they?" She wondered, frantically looking around the dark sky. The youngest princess looked around, trying to adjust her vision because her painful tears were blurring her sight. She looked in every inch of the air, but didn't see their signature colours. After hours of non stop searching, Bubbles sadly gave up._

_"Why!? Why did this have to happen today? On our special birthday?" She wept and looked to the dark, empty sky. There were no stars in sight dancing in the air, like she usually saw. The blue princess sighed and flew high into the air. She looked down, saying one final goodbye to the world she was once a part of. Shaking her delicate head lightly, she proceeded to go into space. It was beautiful; she could see so many things that she never thought existed. She flew a few miles away from the earth, finally seeing the familiar sun shining on the opposite side of the globe. Bubbles frowned at the blazing yellow heat. The princess was always used to being burned by the sun, but for some reason, it didn't affect her in space. Searching for the bright moon, she flew to it and was about to land on it until she spotted a better looking meteor that just stood still._

_"It's perfect!" She whispered. The closer she got to the meteor, the larger and more peaceful it looked. There, on the little planet stood 21 year old Princess Bubbles. She sat and hugged her knees, feeling alone for the first time ever. Blossom and Buttercup were gone, and were at who knows where. A light bulb popped into her mind and she stood to smile brightly._

_"I've got it!" She raised her hands and thought of her imaginary world. Grass started to grow, along with trees and flowers. Small animals and butterflies appeared, wandering her small world. A big bubble formed around her planet, protecting the life it now contained. She waved her hands, with swirly blue patterns sparkling in a trail where her hands danced. The animals had the ability to talk and have freedom._

_"Oh, my very own planet. It's so beautiful!" Bubbles looked around slowly, taking in the beauty she created in her mind._

_"Wait! I'm missing something. My castle!" She closed her eyes, thinking of a beautiful white castle. It was simple, but very large. It stood tall, with pointed tops and a massive balcony in the top center at the front of the castle. The twin doors in the front were huge and shiny. Stairs led up to them and statues of her with angel wings on her back surrounded the castle. She giggled at the thought and the castle slowly formed onto the soft grass. Trees were scattered around it, perfecting its design._

_"This place is perfect!" She screamed. Here, on Planet Bubbles, the beautiful blue princess lived happily, but slightly lonely. The animals talked to her and such, and it still felt… Wrong. Bubbles was very tired due to the amount of energy she put into her thoughts to create her perfect world. Nonetheless, she lived here for nearly 500 years…_

_Until, something hit her planet and threw it into the sun._

_"No!" She screamed, as the huge bubble atmosphere popped and she floated off the planet. Bubbles watched Planet Bubbles boil and burn in the sun's angry flames. Once again, for the first time in almost 500 years, she wept. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Before she could react, the same "something" that hit her planet out of place crashed to her, sending her falling back into earth. Bubbles landed on a huge pile of land, creating a massive crater that moulded her figure. Little did she know, she was lying in that crater and position for almost 3 weeks, and good thing nobody noticed her. It was weird, but she didn't mind and was actually glad that no one noticed. They would be questioning her about a bunch of nonsense that was impossible for humans to go through. Bubbles opened her big, red-blue eyes and met azure blue ones._

_"Ah!" She jumped back, scrambling away from the figure. Bubbles ran to the nearest forest and followed a path that led to a wooden bridge. She looked into the moonlight and thought of her planet that she lived in out of the earth. The stranger was looking for her. 'I hope I didn't scare her away…' He thought. Following the path, it led him to the bridge. He saw her there and wanted to approach her in the kindest way possible._

_"Please don't panic," They whispered. It was an adult male's voice without a doubt._

_"Where… Where am I?" She croaked, looking at him with fear._

_"You are in an island called Starburst Valley," He chuckled._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"We're only a few miles away from Sydney,"_

_She thought for a moment, "Um, near Sydney? I'm in Australia?"_

_"Yes. You sound like you just came from outer space or something if you don't know where you are," He joked, completely oblivious to the fact that he was 100% right._

_"Whats… Your name, if I may ask?" She stuttered. He was gorgeous. His long blonde hair looked so soft and his blue eyes were perfectly inviting._

_"I'm Boomer. I'm a Pirate Captain!" He said proudly._

_She giggled, "I'm Bubbles. It's nice to meet you, Boomer,"_

_And since that night, Bubbles and Boomer became good friends. Little by little, Boomer was becoming more and more curious about her eyes._

_"Um, can I ask you something?" He smiled shyly._

_"Of course. What is it?" Bubbles smiled back._

_"Are you wearing contacts? They look cool. But it seems like you wear them a lot,"_

_Bubbles' smile faded. She completely forgot that her eyes were 'weird'. Boomer noticed and he quickly put his hands up in defence, "Sorry! You don't have to answer. I just wanted to let you know that you have very pretty eyes,"_

_She nodded and smiled, "Well uh… What do you think of vampires?"_

_His eyes widened and he backed up slightly, "They d-don't exist,"_

_She rolled her eyes and touched his arm, feeling fear run through his emotions._

_"Of course they do. I'm a vampire," She replied coolly, "But don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"_

_He smiled, staring into her innocent eyes and calmed down, "I believe you,"_

_Bubbles smirked, "Good," She floated in the air and sat on a branch._

_"You have special abilities too?" He whispered in awe._

_"Yeah," She began to show off some of her skills and he cheered her on. Bubbles smiled; no ones ever made her feel this happy. Soon, sunlight came into view and Boomer knew that Bubbles couldn't be touched by it. He took her into her ship. She hesitated at first, but he swore that he wouldn't try to do anything to hurt her. Bubbles was a lot stronger than him anyway, so she didn't think anything would go wrong. That day, Bubbles stayed hidden in his bedroom. She didn't do much since there was really nothing to do. The princess began to get hungry and went to his kitchen to look for something to eat. Unfortunately, nothing looked appealing to her. 'Damn it!' She thought, running to the opening of the deck, poking her head out slightly to see Boomer steering the wheel._

_"Boomer?" She squeaked. He turned around and flashed a grin at her, "Hey Bubbles. Whats the matter?"_

_"I want something to eat," She said sadly._

_He walked over to her and led her back into his bedroom, "We won't be touching land for another 8 or so hours. We'll be back at that forest though. Just thought we could take a little adventure,"_

_"But I'm hungry," She whined, pouting her perfect lips. Boomer took a deep breath and thought of something that he was sure would change his life forever._

_"Bubbles… you should… Have my blood," He whispered, gazing into her mesmerizing red-blue eyes. Her expression went from annoyed to shocked._

_"Wh-what? But, Boomer!?"_

_"I'm sure. It's completely fine with me," He smiled._

_"No, Boomer. You're going to turn into a vampire like me!"_

_"So?"_

_"Vampires are dangerous creatures!" She glared._

_"You aren't,"_

_Bubbles took a deep breath and sighed in defeat._

_"Okay. But you can't be doing this to other people, do you understand?"_

_"Whatever you say, Bubbles," She grinned and reached out to him to wrapped her arms around his neck in a warming hug. Her limbs felt cold on his neck, but it didn't feel so cold when he wrapped his arms around her waist in return._

_"It'll be a pinch, don't worry," She murmured, exposing her fangs. The princess started to kiss his neck in a playful way and he moaned lightly, closing his eyes. He tilted his head away from her, giving her full access to his vein. The one that contained the most blood caught Bubbles' attention; before she began to suck on his neck and tearing the flesh with her sharp canines. Boomer squeezed his eyes shut in pain and passed out silently not long after. Bubbles began to feed from him hungrily, but at the same time, trying to keep her control. The venom injected into his veins as he rested. The blue princess pulled away to seal the bite with an erotic stroke of her tongue. She kissed his lips and could have sworn that he gave a faint smile._

_"See, that wasn't so bad," She whispered. Stepping out of his room and onto the deck, she saw that it was already dark and it was safe for her to seek the fresh air again. Bright stars shined down on her, bringing a big smile to her face. It's been so long since she's seen the beauty of outer space from earth. Too long. When she came to her senses again, Bubbles realized that the ship was close to the forest again. Before she could wake the blue eyed pirate, he was leaning on the frame of the door, watching her with new eyes. No longer just cobalt blue, but a red ring surrounded them. His naturally light tanned skin was now pale and cold._

_Boomer smiled at the princess, "We're close to the forest,"_

_"I know. Have you seen yourself yet?" She asked, glancing around for a source of reflection._

_"No," He muttered. She motioned him to her side. When he came to her, she pointed at the calm water at if she saw something cool in there. Boomer looked and saw his reflection, gasping. He no longer saw his pure cobalt eyes, or perfectly toned skin. Red-blue eyes stared back at him._

_"What do you think? I think you look great!" Bubbles giggled. He nodded and grinned._

_"I do look great! Hey, my ship just touched the land. Let's go," The blue princess and pirate stepped off and walked around for a little while._

_"So, want to learn a few things?" Bubbles offered. Boomer nodded. The pair found a nice open space covered in thick grass. Bubbles trained Boomer for a few hours and he learned to fly, use energy attacks, and defence moves._

* * *

"And that's when you guys came!" Bubbles finished.

"What the hell, so I _was_ right! You're from outer space," Boomer hissed.

"I'm from earth I just flew up there," Bubbles laughed.

"Wow. That sounds pretty similar to my life," Buttercup joked. The two princesses hugged tightly and kissed each other's cheeks.

Butch and Boomer were asking each other what happened after the flood, curious about what has been happening. Butch told Boomer his side of the story, not getting into too much detail.

"Wow Butch. I'm surprised you didn't turn into a thug," Boomer sneered. Butch rolled his shiny, red-green eyes and smirked, "Well, what about you? What happened?" Bubbles and Buttercup stopped to listen to the blue pirate speak.

"Well…"

* * *

_"Brick! Butch!" Boomer was being dunked by an invisible force into the high waters. His little 11 year old body couldn't stand water in his lungs. He and his older brothers were taught to swim, but in calm water. Not angry waves!_

_"Guys! Where are you!?" He screamed. The little blonde boy got no response except from the raging storm that frightened him to the bone. Tears began to roll down his smooth cheeks, and he felt something bump into him._

_"Brick, Butch?" He called, but when he turned around, he realized that it was his dead father's body. Boomer let out a piercing scream and couldn't force himself to look at his lifeless father. He shut his eyes and pushed himself to swim away. When he was far away enough, he looked up to be greeted by a large wave of water and dead bodies._

_"This is the end of me," He thought in disbelief. Boomer attempted to just end it right there, seeing no point in living if he was only 11 years old and without parents. He passed out right on the spot before the wave crashed into him…_

_**A few weeks later…**_

_The blonde boy opens his eyes slowly and takes a good look at his strange surroundings. He lay on a bed with dark blue covers. The walls were white and the floor was carpeted black. It was a normal sized room; probably a guest room._

_"Where am I?" He murmured. The door creaks open and two girls step in who looked to be in their mid 20s. They had long black hair and hazel eyes. The girls were definitely identical twin sisters. As they stepped closer to him, Boomer's eyed widened and he scrambled away from them, hitting the backboard of the bed._

_"Don't be afraid of us, please," The girl with the black shirt whispered._

_"We won't hurt you," The one in white said._

_"Who… A-are you?" Boomer stuttered, shaking slightly._

_"My name is Annie, and that's Amy!" The one with the black shirt said, pointing at her sister._

_"Whats your name, sweetie?" Amy smiled warmly at him._

_Boomer calmed down a bit and gulped, "I'm uh, Boomer!"_

_"It's nice to finally meet you, Boomer," Annie greeted._

_"How long was I out?"_

_Annie and Amy looked at each other, "Like 3 weeks," They answered in unison._

_"What!? 3 weeks!?" He screamed. The twins giggled and sat on each side of his bed._

_"We made breakfast for you. So, come down with us and we will tell you how we found you and you can tell us a bit about yourself. Is that fine with you, Boomer?" Annie asked. He nodded and followed them to the kitchen table. Annie sat across from him and Amy say next to him._

_"So, where do you want us to start?" Amy questioned._

_"Umm, how about from the very beginning?" Boomer said shyly._

_Annie chuckled, "Aw, you're so cute!" Boomer blushed and nodded lightly._

_"Well, Annie and I were taking a jog along the beach just a few miles away from here. While we were taking a break and looking into the sunset, I saw a body lying next to a huge boulder!"_

_"Of course, we went over and realized it was a small boy. Good thing you didn't have any scratches or bruises and you were breathing a bit slowly. That worried us, so we took you here and let you sleep in our guest room. After a few days of you not waking up, we were afraid that you might have not been alive," Annie whispered._

_"We were checking on you every few hours each day. And now, three weeks later, you're awake!" Amy hugged him and giggled. Boomer laughed and hugged her back._

_"Yeah so don't be afraid of us. We'll take good care of you and treat you like our own little brother! We've always wanted one, you know," Annie smiled._

_"That's fine with me," Boomer agreed._

_"Now that we told you how we found you, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself and some stuff you remember before you landed on the beach?" Amy suggested._

_"Okay uh, I'm 11 years old. I'm from Piratesland and my parents were killed in the storm that hit. My mom was killed by a huge stone that fell on her, and my father committed suicide in front of my older brothers and I. I was separated from my brothers and I really miss them," Boomer squeaked._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that!" Annie and Amy frowned._

_"How old are you brothers?" Amy asked._

_"They're also 11,"_

_"You're a triplet? Aww!" The twins squealed. Boomer blushed and looked away. They continued with breakfast and continued to talk._

_The blonde boy found out that he was in a place called Rollington near Mexico. For the past 10 years, he dreamt of the day he would reunite with his older brothers again. Boomer also found out that the twins were super rich, so they spoiled him and got him everything he wanted. He never took advantage of it though, because he knew it was not a good habit. When he came to be around 19 years old, he told Annie and Amy that he wanted a pirate ship. They agreed and bought him one that was completely customized just for his liking. Every once in a while, he would take a few trips with it in the Pacific Ocean. He did this for the past 2 years and really loved the ocean. Boomer was now 21, 6'0 tall with the same blue and blonde features. When he broke the news that he was leaving for the sea to his "older sisters", they almost started to cry._

_"Wow, Boomer. It felt like it was just yesterday that you were our small baby brother," Annie sobbed. Boomer rolled his eyes mentally at this, considering he was always known as the baby brother with his brothers._

_"We're really going to miss you," Amy hugged him tightly. Boomer hugged both of them, almost picking them up from the ground. The twins were always standing at 5'5, and were taller than him until he turned about 13, where he was at 5'6. Now that he's 21 and 6'0, they didn't look down at his form, but up to his much taller one._

_"You're so big now!" They cried in unison. He chuckled and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair nervously._

_"I love you both, too," He smirked. They giggled and kissed each side of his cheeks._

_"Please don't ever forget us, Boomer," Annie whispered._

_"Yeah, cuz we'll never forget you," Amy finished._

_Boomer left Rollington and went wherever he felt was the right way. To be honest, he never really had a plan. He just hoped that he would be safe wherever he was going and hoped to run into his brothers. Unfortunately, he never did and saw land for the first time in just over a month. When he looked at his map, he realized he was very near Sydney, Australia. Boomer didn't really want to be in that city, so he ended up in a more peaceful looking island during the night time. It was really beautiful, considering the full moon was out. That's when he saw something strange in a huge crater. He crept up to it and realized that it was a young adult woman who had beautiful blonde hair and porcelain skin. He watched her for a bit, and was thankful that she was breathing._

* * *

"Yeah, and that's where Bubbles wakes up and stuff," He finished.

"Now we're both vampires," Butch snorted.

"Oh, please. You begged me to change you," Buttercup glared.

"You too, Boomer!" Bubbles rolled her eyes sarcastically. The boys shrugged and smiled.

"Hey Boomer, did you know that Bubbles was a princess?" Butch asked.

Boomer's eyes widened, "What? Yeah right. She might look like one but I think I would have known or she would have told me,"

"She _is_ a princess. And so am _I,_" Buttercup stated proudly. Boomer immediately bowed down to Bubbles and started to worship her. Butch laughed and Bubbles blushed madly.

"Boomer, I don't even count myself as a princess anymore. I mean, I swear I forgot that I was born one," Bubbles said dumbly.

"Same here," Buttercup muttered.

_Silence_.

"So um, now that we have each other, what are we going to do?" Boomer asked, eyeing everyone else.

"We still have to look for Blossom!" Bubbles said worriedly.

"And Brick, too," Butch added.

"They're somewhere in Russia if I recall correctly," Buttercup said, sounding like her older sister.

"How do you know?" The blondes asked in unison.

"Well you see, Princess Buttercup here has this powerful crystal ball that basically knows everything. It apparently couldn't tell her where you and your older sister was because she needed another person to be in the same room as her. But of course, because you guys weren't together for almost 500 years, that was really making her anxious. And when I got to her tower, we finally asked and it seemed that you two were in the same location and so are your older sister and my older brother," Butch explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Bubbles smiled. Buttercup nodded and paced back and forth, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Whats on your mind, princess?" Butch asked.

"I'm thinking of how and when we are going to Russia. What do you guys think?"

"Well umm… Where exactly in Russia are they?" Boomer wondered.

"Northern Siberia or some shit like that," Butch muttered.

"Hey, the sun is almost up," Bubbles pointed to the now lightening sky.

"We can go to my ship for the day," Everyone looked at Boomer and agreed. The four vampires and Sparrow hurried to his ship and hid inside for a while.

"Um, Boomer?"

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"How are you going to steer your ship in the daytime now that you're… You know; not a human anymore?" Boomer frowned and Butch tossed him his black cover that he used when he and Buttercup flew to Starburst Valley.

"Whats this for?" He asked dumbly.

Butch rolled his eyes, "It's a magical cape you throw on yourself and you won't get burned,"

"Oh, okay!" Boomer put it on and started to sail North, gliding along the edge of Australia. It took them the whole day to get to the most Northern part. Boomer knew he had to leave his ship here most likely forever and he was really upset with that.

"Damn, don't be so sad, Blue," Butch said, throwing his arm around his younger brother's shoulders, "I had to leave my baby too,"

"Well at least your _baby_ is safe at my place," They all laughed except for Boomer.

"Yeah but this is the only thing I have left of Annie and Amy," He whined.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "They _bought_ it for you. They could just buy you a new one,"

"Yeah, at least I built mine," Butch muttered.

"Okay, quit being such babies and let's go! Russia is 10,000 miles away from here and we won't be getting there too fast. The sun won't be down for 24 hours, you know!" Buttercup ordered. Everybody except Boomer floated into the sky. Bubbles turned and noticed before sighing in annoyance.

"Boomer. Let's go. I'm sure it will be fine. I mean, you already hid it behind these huge boulders," He nodded and floated over to them.

"We all good?" Butch asked.

"Yep!" Four tails of red-blue and red-green darted towards North with Sparrow not far behind.

* * *

10 hours of full speed flight later, they landed in Northern Siberia; luckily with the sun still down. Buttercup motioned everyone to follow her lead as she led them into a thick, dark forest where it seemed impossible for sun to shine through.

"We should be safe here," She murmured.

"Let's look for some animals," Butch suggested.

"Okay!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, I'm kinda craving something," Boomer whined.

They split up with Butch and Boomer together, and Buttercup with Bubbles. The boys and Sparrow each had a tiger, while the girls feasted on a leopard. Due to their restlessness, they took a nap for the day inside a cave they found. Because of Bubbles' fear of bugs and germs, Buttercup had to electrocute the inside of cave to get rid of them. They used the black covers as blankets for sleeping.

"Well, I wanna sleep with Bubbles; just to be safe," Buttercup stated.

"Well, I don't want to spoon my own brother," Butch glared.

"I don't care who I sleep with," The blue pirate groaned.

"Yeah, I'm so sleepy," Bubbles mumbled.

"Alrighty, princess. Let's play a game of Rock Paper Scissors and if you win, you can sleep with Bubbles. But if I win, you're sleeping with me!"

She shrugged and smiled proudly, "Okay, you're on!"

After an intense game of ties _nine_ times, they decided to really take it seriously. Butch and Buttercup made their signs at the exact same time. Buttercup groaned and Butch just smirked. The princess made a rock sign while Butch made the paper sign. He caught her fist and pulled her to him, hugging her to his chest. Buttercup wiggled a bit, and pouted playfully.

"Aw, don't be sad. You know you love me,"

She scoffed and punched his arm, "Whatever,"

He rubbed his arm and glared, closing his eyes. She stared at his face for a while, becoming convinced that he actually fell asleep that fast. When she glanced over at her younger sister and the youngest pirate, Buttercup wasn't too surprised when they were asleep on each other. It was really cute, since Bubbles tried to her best not to show her interest towards him. She looked up at Butch again and noticed how peaceful he looked, until he opened one red-green eye to look at her. Buttercup looked away and bit her lip to prevent a giggle.

"See something you like?"

"No," She answered plainly.

He closed his eyes again, humming while he wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat on his lap. Butch stuffed his face in her neck and kissed it lightly.

"Butch…" She warned. He didn't seem to listen and kept leaving soft, sweet kisses along her neck to her ear. Buttercup shivered and heard his sleepy chuckle. Being completely oblivious to his next move, her eyes fluttered open in shock when she felt his fangs glaze over her flesh. His teeth sank into her, sucking on the torn skin.

"Butch, please stop," She pleaded.

"Hmm," He just moaned and obeyed her; he stopped and kissed the spot to fall dead asleep. Buttercup sighed in relief and hogged the blanket, rolling away from him.

The next night, Bubbles wakes up to find herself intertwined with… Boomer!? She wriggled from under his weight, causing him suddenly to wake up.

"Where's the earthquake?" He gasped, seeing he was on top of poor Princess Bubbles. Getting off her quickly, she dusted herself off and showered her with apologies.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, princess!" He whisper yelled, kneeling in front of her to her level.

"It's alright, Boomer!" She smiled. Bubbles started to giggle when she pointed at Butch and Buttercup. Butch was up against the wall still deeply sleeping while Buttercup wasn't too far away, slumped over looking like a black lumpy caterpillar.

"Yes Buttercup," Butch mumbled in his sleep, with a faint smile on his lips. Two different shades of red-blue eyes met before Bubbles and Boomer erupted into laughter, waking the raven heads up. Sparrow fell off Butch's knee and he quickly scooped her up, whispering a bunch of apologies.

"What? What the hell?" Buttercup groaned, rubbing her eyes. The blondes continued to laugh until their stomachs hurt.

"Someone's been dreaming about you," Bubbles winked playfully. Buttercup shot a glare at Butch and rolled her eyes.

"So you had a dream about me?" He shrugged and smirked, crossing his arms.

"Uh! Yes Buttercup!" Boomer parroted, making Bubbles burst into another fit of giggles.

"How mature," Buttercup snorted sarcastically. She couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Butch glared at them, "It's not like I can control my dreams!"

Their laughter died down and they exited the cave. To their surprise, the whole area was pretty icy. It looked like a frozen world without a single breath of life around. Being practically invincible creatures, this temperature couldn't kill them. How did this place become covered in ice and frost overnight? It was a summery scene when they got here not long ago. Just then, Buttercup's eyes widened when she realized that there was only one person who could do this.

"Blossom…" She whispered.

"What?" The other three asked in confusion.

"Blossom. I know she's near. She's the only one who could freeze a whole planet with a single breath," She stated firmly.

"Oh, yeah! I remember. She was the only one who could breathe ice!" Bubbles turned to the boys, "You see, when we were about 7 years old, Blossom blew on her spoon and it turned to ice! It was really cool, but me and Buttercup couldn't do it and we still can't!"

"That's really cool. So, I guess we can easily find her?" Butch said.

"It wouldn't be too easy, but we can search around," Boomer suggested. They floated up from the thick, frozen trees and used their telescopic vision to look into the distance.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Buttercup pointed to a large mountain with a somewhat form of a castle on the top.

"That's probably the tallest mountain I have ever seen," Bubbles whimpered.

"Let's go!" Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer and Sparrow dashed to the mountain. The strange thing was, that the mountain seemed to stay at the same distance the closer they got to it.

"What the fuck?" Butch growled irritatedly.

"Yeah, why does it seem like we're not getting any closer?" Boomer piped in.

"Let's try running to it," Bubbles squeaked. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Okay, what do we have to lose?" Buttercup sighed.

"Oh, I don't _know_, a leg?" Boomer mumbled.

"I don't wanna slip on my ass," Butch sighed.

"Stop complaining and just do it!" The blonde girl demanded. They landed on the ground and began to run at full speed, dodging trees with ease leaving their signature tails of light fading behind. Bubbles was having fun with the idea of running. Actually; she was more like skating than running. Buttercup looked up and saw that the mountain was finally coming into view. It was much, much taller than when they were miles away from it. The whole mountain was covered in ice and snow. When they finally stopped at the base of it, they had to tilt their heads all the way up to try and see the top of the mountain. It seemed to be past the clouds that fogged up the area.

"Damn, the fucking walls are steep," Butch whispered in disbelief.

"I know. Let's see if we can fly up," Buttercup said. They floated up higher and higher, glad that it was staying in place.

"I'll race you to the top, Boomer!" Bubbles challenged.

"My pleasure," They picked up their speed, leaving a hot trail of red-blue fire that began to melt the ice and frost on the mountain. Bubbles and Boomer disappeared into the fog along with the music of their laughter. Butch looked over at his bird, seeing that she was shivering. He stuffed her in his coat with her head peeking out.

"How tall do you think this damn thing is?" Buttercup mumbled, looking down. The ground was no longer seen. It was just a cloud of fog that concealed the mountain from anyone's view.

"Really tall," He answered.

"Let's hurry!" They also picked up their pace, leaving a fiery red-green trail. The flight to the top continued for another 2 minutes. Now that was just way too long considering the speed they were going at. Buttercup complained and grumbled the whole way until she bumped into someone.

"Buttercup?" A light voice groaned.

"Sorry, Bubbles. Why did you guys stop?"

Boomer and Bubbles pointed to the castle, as the fog drifted away from their sight.

"Hey, there it is!" Butch exclaimed. They landed on the tip of it, and walked towards the entrance.

"Wow, it's made purely out of ice," The blonde pirate whispered.

"Hey, do you see that?" Bubbles pointed to the top of the castle. A beautiful ring of red fire circled the point, and pink icy stars rotated along with it.

"The colour red and the element of fire belongs to Brick!" Butch informed.

"And the colour pink along with the element of ice belongs to Blossom," Buttercup finished. The four looked at each other with a huge grin on their faces as they ran towards the castle's entrance.


	9. Reunited! Part 2

**Chapter 9: Reunited! Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

**Note: Short flashbacks. But this time, they are at the end and it's obviously the Reds'! There will also be a few short battle scenes, followed by a longer one in a few moments. I'm sorry if it sucks, because I'm not good at describing them. Even _I_ get lost when I read battle scenes haha. By the way, this is the second last chapter to this story. Happy reading!**

The four super powered vampires stood at the front of the icy doors. Everything about the castle was absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful. Every inch of the castle sparkled into the navy air. Buttercup and Bubbles knew that Blossom was always such a perfectionist, but they never knew she was capable of creating such beauty that it almost hurt to look. When all traces of fog cleared up, Boomer used his great eyesight and spotted a ship similar to his and Butch's but with red sails on the lake next to the mountain.

"Hey, guys! That's definitely Brick's ship!"

Just then, Butch remembered something, "Oh yeah. Hey, Buttercup? Didn't the crystal ball show them in a cherry blossom forest thing?"

The green princess thought for a moment and nodded, "Honestly, I don't know if I'm right but that forest we just crossed was most likely covered in blossoms before. And because the whole place is covered in ice, it's almost unrecognizable. Don't worry, I was also kind of wondering how come we never saw a forest of blossom trees either."

"Yeah, and people don't really stay in one place you know," Bubbles added.

"So, um… How do you get the door to open? It looks like it's frozen shut," Boomer eyed the doors carefully. Butch walked up to it and tried to push the door opened, but that didn't work. The two pirates tried everything; from laser eye beaming the doors, electrocuting, and even throwing boulders at it. Nothing worked, and the door stood still without a scratch on it. Just then, a little memory swam into Buttercup's mind…

* * *

_The three little princesses were running around their home, giggling and playing tag. They were about 5 years of age and it was raining outside, so they couldn't go outside to play where there was more space to run or fly around at. Little Bubbles was currently it, as she was tagged by Blossom._

_"Tag! You're it, Bubbles!" Blossom giggled, floating away from her._

_"Aw, shucks!" Bubbles looked around for the middle sister. She took off into the air and used her great hearing to locate Buttercup. After nearly 30 minutes of being it, Bubbles began to cry._

_"No fair, no fair, no fair!" She screamed. Buttercup suddenly came over to her, floating above her head. She stuck her tongue out at Bubbles with a teasing grin on her face._

_"Come on, Bubbles! Don't be such a baby!"_

_"I am not a baby!" She shot up from the floor and flew behind Buttercup, who was laughing hysterically. Their little chase came to an end when Buttercup started to pound on one of the guest rooms she knew Blossom was hiding in._

_"Blossom! Let me in!"_

_"Whats the password?"_

_"What the? I don't know! Please, Bubbles is gonna kill me!" She screamed._

_"Okay! The password is **chocolate covered strawberries**!"_

_"Chocolate covered strawberries!"_

_Blossom opened the door to be greeted by Bubbles flying in, tackling Buttercup who fell on top of Blossom as they rolled onto the soft floor giggling uncontrollably._

* * *

"That's it! I know how to get the door open!" Everyone looked at the middle princess.

"How?" Butch and Boomer asked in unison.

"Bubbles, do you remember when we were 5 and we played that game of tag where I was begging Blossom to open the door to the room she was hiding in?"

"Kind of…" She put her finger on her chin in a thinking position.

"And she asked for a password?"

"Oh, I remember! How could I forget!?" She squealed.

"Chocolate covered strawberries!" They screamed together. The ground started to rumble as the large, icy doors opened. Taking a quick look at each other in happiness, they floated into the castle as the door quickly shut behind them. The massively wide glass floor was unscratched, and they could see their reflections in it very clearly. A chandelier lit up the base of the castle, showing off the beauty it contained. Before they could take another step, a huge adult sized Siberian husky with teeth sharper than razors charged at Bubbles. Buttercup and Butch tried to shoot laser beams at it, but it bent and completely missed the husky.

"What the hell?" Boomer cried, not really wanting to hurt the poor animal.

"It's only going for Bubbles!" Buttercup growled. Bubbles started to run away from the husky, with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. This was bad for her. She was the animal lover out of her sisters and couldn't bear to hurt such a cute, furry animal (unless it was her dinner).

"We can't even hit it!" Butch yelled. Out of the blue, an identical looking husky came running after Boomer. He, too, loved furry animals.

"Bubbles, you've got to attack it!" Buttercup screamed.

"You, too, Boomer! Come on!" Butch demanded.

"But it's so cute!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Yeah, and I don't want to hurt it!" Boomer cried.

"Listen here guys," The green pirate threatened.

"Do you want to be eaten by a damn mad animal that just looks cute?" Red-green eyes glared at the blondes.

"No!" They screamed.

"Then kill those things!" The green princess and pirate shouted. Bubbles and Boomer gulped and floated into the air above the huskies. She realized that it's eyes did not show the pure innocence it should have shown, but they were red and cold. Scowling, the blue princess sent a hard kick into its face, burning it with her laser beams. The husky's form crumbled to ashes and a dark shadow was left behind. It floated away and disappeared in thin air. Bubbles suddenly felt herself grow stronger.

"Hey! I feel stronger!" She grinned. Boomer also stopped to make a move on the animal. He shot a blue streak of lightning at it, and kicked its legs, breaking them. It howled in pain and tried to bite his arm, but Boomer reacted quickly and snapped its neck. When the husky fell, it also turned to ashes and the black shadow went away leaving him to feel just as strong as Bubbles.

"Me, too!" Butch and Buttercup stared in disbelief.

"It looks like the castle used their weakness against them and when they overcame it, they became stronger," Butch realized slowly. Before the blondes could reply, a giant pink spider crawls slowly to Buttercup. Her eyes widened in disgust as her biggest fear crept up to her. She screamed and began running away from it, throwing energy balls at it.

"Buttercup, you're afraid of pink spiders?" Butch started to crack up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Shut up! They're more like a dislike than a fear!" She shouted, continuing to attack the spider. No way in hell would she let that gross thing come near her; let alone touch her.

"Man, I can't take you seriously anymore, babe!"

"I'm n-not your b-babe!" She stuttered. Buttercup continued to throw brutal punches and kicks at it before it shattered, exposing the shadow. Her strength grew, making her feel absolutely unstoppable. Just as Butch's laughter died down, a figure that looked just like Buttercup came into view.

"What the fuck? You're scared of _me_?" Buttercup exploded into a fit of laughter. She fell on the floor, holding her stomach and pounding her fist against the glass floor. Butch growled and looked at his opponent carefully. She looked just like Buttercup, except her eyes were showing evil. On her left hand was a crowbar; it was half the length of a door. She brought the crowbar above her head, and tried to smack him with it. Luckily, he moved out of the way and grabbed the crowbar from her hands. Butch almost cursed when he realized how heavy it was. The clone made it look really light and easy to carry, but it definitely wasn't. He used his laser beams to melt it away and flew into the air. Just as he expected, the clone had the ability to fly as well. The clone threw a series of punches at him, as he caught them all successfully. He kneed her in the stomach, as she gave him a sympathetic look. Butch was almost thrown off at that look, but glared when he kicked her away. He tossed her towards the ceiling and kicked her chin upwards into the air; flying close to her. The pirate knocked her to the ground with a powerful punch as she exploded and left the shadow. He dusted himself off in disgust and smirked at the three others who were watching closely.

"I ain't scared of you, princess. The thought of you turning into a psycho like that clone just gets me weirded out, ya know?" She scowled and shook her head, trying to fight the urge to beat him up. Again, the ground began to shake as a frost covered staircase formed itself at the center of the room. They zoomed over to it, following wherever it trailed to and landed in front of a long, wooden bridge that awaited at the top which led to heavens know where.

"Boomer, I'm scared," Bubbles whimpered, tugging on his coat.

Buttercup scoffed, "Why?"

"Because it's a far way down," She pointed at the bottom of it, which was glowing a series of fancy colours.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Butch teased.

"We can fly, you know?" Buttercup said.

Bubbles hopped a couple of times before her eyes widened in horror, "I can't,"

Buttercup, Butch and Boomer also tried to hop into the air, but just landed back on the ground, as if they were normal human beings.

"This is just great. Just fucking great!" Butch complained, crossing his arms.

"Guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," Buttercup sighed. Boomer gulped along with Bubbles as they stared at the bridge ahead of them. It was pretty loose, with thick ropes as the railings. The wooden flooring had a lot of big spaces that looked really intimidating.

"Alright, let's just run across it, I guess?" Boomer suggested. Bubbles continued to cling onto him and was shaking madly as he held her close.

"That's a good idea," Butch beamed.

"Yeah, but do you guys see those huge gaps? We could trip and possibly die!" The green princess groaned.

"Yeah, and the bridge looks long so running would just swing it and that wouldn't end pretty," The blonde girl mumbled.

"Okay, people. Let's just calmly cross the damn thing," Butch commanded. He took the lead, followed by Buttercup, then the red-blue eyed vampires who held hands tightly. Just as they were getting to the middle, about a dozen skeleton minions hopped onto the bridge, attacking them. Six stood in front of them, and the other six was behind the blondes. They were surrounded. Buttercup and Butch took the skeletons in the front while Bubbles and Boomer took the ones in the back. They realized that they could still use their other special abilities, so they used lightning and energy blasts at the creatures. Some stumbled back, falling off the bridge. Unfortunately, they held on and climbed back to Bubbles and Boomers' side. Buttercup grabbed Bubbles and Boomer, quickening their pace to get to the other side.

"Guys, come on!" She screamed.

"This one is stuck to me!" Bubbles cried. Just as Buttercup and Butch managed to drag Boomer to the other side, Bubbles was still on the bridge. Panicking, she decided to pull herself together. She took a deep breath and used her sonic scream to cause the skeletons to trip backwards, buying her time to get away.

"Quick, Bubbles!" Buttercup held a sword in her hand made out of energy, as she and the two other pirates all held their hand out to Bubbles. The skeletons were coming near her as she let out a terrified scream. Just in time, they pulled Bubbles off as Buttercup brought the sword down to the bridge's railings; disconnecting the bridge from the side they stood on. The sword disappeared back into Buttercup's hand as they breathed heavily, trying to calm themselves from that one too close situation.

"Damn, now that's what I call action," Butch smirked.

"Let's just keep going," The blue pirate said. The princesses nodded and lifted themselves into the air.

"Guess we can fly now," They laughed. A door up ahead flung open, leading into a dark room. As they flew inside Buttercup couldn't help but wondered why this place seemed too much like her tower.

"Hey Butch,"

"What is it?"

"Does this place remind you of somewhere else?"

"Yeah, your tower," He smirked, literally reading her mind.

"Just testing your brain," She snorted. Their little moment of laughter came to an end when they stood in the center of the room where a podium sat.

"Hey, what is this?" The blue princess wondered, trailing her finger along the dusty piece of metal.

"It looks like a riddle," The blonde pirate muttered, quickly scanning the words.

"What does it say, Boomer?" His older brother asked.

_"What is a question that has many different answers?" _He read. Buttercup snorted and folded her arms.

"That one," Butch burst into laughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just too damn funny, Buttercup!"

"Yeah, yeah. What do you guys think?"

Boomer thought hard. This question almost made no sense to him, "Uhh, your age?"

Bubbles was also deep in thought when her eyes brightened, "It's your name!" Everyone looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"You know, it's 'Whats your name?'" She grinned. To everyone's surprise, the door opened and they flew into the next room. It was identical to the first one with another podium in the middle.

Butch walked over to it and read the riddle, _"If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?"_

"Oh, that's a hard one," Bubbles murmured.

"Yeah, maybe it's me!" Buttercup answered proudly.

"Such confidence," Butch smirked, "But nice try. It's me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"Shut up, Butch!" Buttercup laughed. Bubbles and Boomer just shook their heads at their quarrelling siblings and read the words very carefully.

"What do you think, Boomer?"

"I honestly don't know…" The blue pirate squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his mind to think smarter when he came up with an answer, "I got it! It's a secret!"

The green princess and pirate stopped when the next door flung open. The blondes dashed for the next room and leaned over the podium as Butch and Buttercup floated into the room.

"How did you know that one, Boomer?" Butch asked.

He shrugged, "And you call me the dumb one," Butch narrowed his eyes at his younger brother and scoffed.

"What does it say, Bubbles?" Buttercup questioned.

_"What gets broken, but not held?"_ She said out loud.

"A heart?" Buttercup wondered.

"Nah, you can still hold one if you rip it out of someone's chest," Butch grinned.

"Ew. But um, I don't think that's it," Boomer groaned.

"Well let's see. What are things we know that get broken without being physically touched?" Buttercup asked, eyeing everyone.

"That's a trick question, I mean you can't really break anything without touching it, unless wind knocks or down or whatever," The raven pirate muttered.

"Yeah, maybe it isn't an object…" Boomer whispered.

"Maybe it's some sort of a feeling?" Bubbles suggested.

A light bulb popped into Buttercup's mind just as the blondes thought it wasn't an object, "A promise!" The next door opened and they happily zoomed through.

"Damn, how many more rooms do we gotta go through?" Butch whined.

"Who cares? As long as it has an end," Boomer said wisely.

Buttercup stepped to the podium and read the riddle as everyone else huddled around to listen.

_"What can travel the world while staying in a corner?"_

"A guy being kidnapped in a plane!" Butch joked. Buttercup rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. He pouted and rubbed the spot carefully.

"Maybe it's a logo on a shirt?" Boomer smiled. His suggestion gave Bubbles an obvious answer.

"A stamp!" She grinned, "I always saw them on my colouring books as a kid, you know,"

The exit doors opened to reveal another podium room.

"Alright, let's see this one," Boomer mumbled.

_"What is light as a feather, but even the strongest man in the world couldn't hold for a minute?"_

"His breath, duh," Butch smirked when the doors opened.

"Wow that was probably the fastest riddle we answered without guessing anything wrong. How did you know that one, Butch?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"My friend Gabriel back in Peace City told me that one,"

"And you remember?" Buttercup sneered. He rolled his eyes and nodded. When the four of them flew through the doors, they were glad that it wasn't another riddle room. Instead, they stood in a massive, icy room that looked like the throne room.

"Guys, look!" Boomer pointed at two redheads who had their backs facing the four vampires. They floated over slowly, keeping their guards up in case something jumped on them.

"B-blossom?" Bubbles whispered, reaching for her shoulder. They all jumped back when Blossom and Brick turned around sharply, revealing purely red eyes that glowed angrily.

"Who the hell are you!?" They screamed in unison.

"Blossom? It's us!" Bubbles started to sob when her eldest sister just stared at her, not feeling any sort of emotion towards her feelings. Boomer put his arms around her, pulling her to his chest trying to comfort her as best as he possibly could.

Silence.

"We don't know you people," They said darkly. Blossom and Brick mirrored each other's moves as they fled straight towards Butch and Buttercup.

"Here it comes," Butch growled, "I'll get my brother, you go for your sister," She nodded sharply and caught all of Blossom's incoming punches.

"Butch! Just defend yourself! Do not hit him. It's pretty obvious that they're under some sort of control!" Buttercup yelled.

"Right!" He called back. She glared into Blossom's unfamiliar eyes. For every punch and kick she dodged or caught, Buttercup began to see a figure behind her sister that gradually cleared in.

"Hey, Butch! Do you see something behind Brick?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Blossom.

"Now that you mention it, yeah! What is it?"

"It looks like a parasite of some sort…" She shouted.

"Hey, yeah you're right! It's doing everything Brick is doing!"

"I'm pretty sure it's more like Blossom and Brick are doing everything it's doing," She kept quiet for a moment and took a quick glance at her younger sister, seeing that she was no longer crying, but actually looking pretty angry.

"Bubbles! Boomer!" They looked at Buttercup with a questioning look on their faces.

"You guys see the figures behind them?" Butch yelled, obviously growing tired of his older brother's attacks.

"Yeah, I see them. What the hell are they?" Boomer glared at the parasite suspiciously.

"They're parasites! While Butch and I are trying to keep these two busy, you two should attack them. Remember; do not hit Brick or Blossom! You got it?" They nodded and dashed towards the raven heads, beating the living crap out of the parasites. Bubbles grabbed Blossom's parasite by the shoulders and shoved her knee in its back, sending it and Blossom into the wall.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Buttercup!"

"No, Blossom didn't get hurt. Even though it looks like it, we didn't touch her. So we can keep beating it. Don't get fooled by Blossom's body, Bubbles! Try to imagine that she isn't there!"

Boomer zoomed to Brick's parasite, sending a powerful kick into the back of its head, causing Brick to nearly knock heads with Butch.

"Damn, sorry dude," Boomer frowned.

"Whatever man, just attack the damn parasite!" As Boomer kept sending punches into the parasite, it eventually got thrown into the wall. The blonde had a worried look on his face but Butch just shrugged at him.

"Don't worry, we aren't hurting Brick even though it just seems like it," They dashed towards the parasite and began to beat it senseless, before it finally separated from Brick and dissolved into the air. They looked over to the girls and were relieved to see Blossom's parasite also perishing. Boomer and Butch lifted Brick's unconscious body over to Buttercup and Bubbles, laying him next to Blossom. The redheads groaned and mumbled in their sleep. Before any of them could greet their eldest siblings, the room faded off from the usual cool, blueish air to a hot, red tinted atmosphere.

"Whats going on?" Bubbles squeaked.

"I don't know, but keep your guards up," Buttercup ordered quietly.

A tall, red demon appeared in the smoke with his back facing them. They got into their fighting stances and prepared themselves. Burning crimson clouds drifted away, revealing his form clearly. An evil chuckle sprung from him, causing the four to flinch and back away slightly. Finally, he turned around to expose his hideous face to them. The damned demon looked much worse than a horror clown. He wore a red tube top with a feathery pink boa around his neck. His long thigh high boots almost looked like they could stab someone through the heart effortlessly. Not to mention, the demon wore a pink tutu to match his neck accessory. He had claws as hands and they looked just as sharp as his boots.

_**(A/N: Okay, this is obviously HIM but in this story, the girls and guys do not know who he is. And since we all know that he talks in either high pitched or low angry pitched voices, I'll be bolding in the words where his voice gets deeper. The normal writing is his usual high pitched tone. Okay? Okay!)**_

"Hello, **dears**," He smiled wickedly.

"Who… Who are you?" Butch glared.

"My name, you do not need to know. For I am the worst you'll see as a foe," He sang.

"Huh?" The blonde pirate frowned.

"What is this I see? Fear, anger, and confusion greeted towards me?"

Bubbles flinched, "We aren't scared!"

The demon let out a mocking laugh, "Sugar, spice, and **everything nice**!"

"Wha-?" Boomer started, but was cut off when the demon pointed towards Blossom's limp body, sending an electrical shock through her.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup flew to her and tried to shake her awake but weren't successful.

"You!" Buttercup sped towards him, holding her fist next to her ribs, sending a punch to him. He caught her wrist with his deadly claw and threw her backwards into the blonde princess.

"Snips, snails, and **puppy dog tails**!" The demon also pointed a claw at Brick, also shocking him with electricity.

"What the f-!?" Butch yelled, flying over to Brick.

"What the heck do those things mean?" Cried Bubbles.

"Yeah, whats with speaking in rhymes?" Boomer frowned.

The demon giggled, "As you can see, those were the ingredients put together to create three! A set of girls, a set of boys; little did they know, they are **nothing but toys**,"

They gasped in pure shock, completely speechless with his statement. Who knew if it was true? None of them believed him.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible!" Buttercup growled.

"Well listen here,** little fool**. It is possible; you were all **meant to be cruel**. But I was clumsy; and without a care, I stood on a cliff and tossed you up, high into the air," He smiled, "**But your damn parents caught you**!" He added coldly.

"But… Why would you just throw us away?" Bubbles whispered painfully.

"Because instead of a beautifully dark aura, **I sensed a light one**. Everyone knew that was no fun. One last thing you should know, it was me who sent the tragedies. The storm, the werewolves, they all **killed your families**! Now that you know whats true, it's time to get **rid of you**!" He sped towards Bubbles, his claws tearing some of her clothes and cutting her skin. The blonde princess was shocked, but came to an angered feeling and sent her knee into his neck. Buttercup took the chance to kick him in the spine, causing him to land on his knees hard. The green and blue pirates also wasted no time sending their laser beams into his arms and legs, cutting them off. As they realized he was limbless, their streaks jumped back and joined together, hoping he was defeated.

The demon growled madly, "**It's going to take a lot more than physical pain and magic to kill me**!" His arms and legs grew back; but his form grew larger than his normal size.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Buttercup whined, flying towards him. Before she could attack, he swung his claw, sending her crashing into the icy wall. Butch gasped when the red skinned clown reached out to snip Sparrow's head off and glared daggers into the damned demon, using his superhuman speed to circle him and leave trails of green fire on his hot red skin.

"No! How dare you do that to her! I hate you!" Tears threatened to escape his eyes, as he sent powerful forces of energy through the demon's head. With a flick of his claw, he also sent Butch hurdling into the cold wall and Sparrow's now lifeless body fell onto the ground. The demon laser beamed her, burning her to nothing but ashes. The green pirate sobbed, not caring how weak he looked. The rest felt bad, but knew there was no time to mourn right now.

"Come on, Boomer. We have to work together," Bubbles hissed. He nodded sharply as they joined hands, spinning in a clockwise motion and turning into a huge blue tornado. It fled towards the demon, causing him to fall off balance for a moment. The blondes kept throwing attacks at him non stop, which just resulted in them being thrown away again and again. While he was recovering, Buttercup zoomed towards Butch.

"Butch, come on! We've also gotta do some teamwork!" She grabbed his hand and they sped to the demon at such a high rate of speed that it looked like an invisible force sent two holes through his stomach. Unfortunately, it began to seal up as if nothing happened.

"You've got to be shitting me!" He screamed. Just then, a sharp claw grabs the four of them swiftly, crushing them together painfully. They let out an irritated shriek and were thrown to the ceiling, then dropped to the frozen ground. Solid ice formed around their bodies, gluing them in their positions. The demon smiled at their frightened expressions.

"You're all weak, scared and alone with nobody to come to your aid. Fail to answer this final riddle correctly, and your lives will slowly and **painfully fade**!"

"Not another damn riddle," The blonde pirate groaned.

"Okay, bring it!" Bubbles screamed.

"You might think you know me, but that's where you're wrong. For many alike who pondered me long. My secret is simple, but locked up tight. You hold the key, it is in your sight. What am I? **You've got forty five seconds**!" A huge grandfather clock appeared, with a loud click for every inch the longer hand moved. The four vampires started to panic and looked at each other pleadingly.

"Okay, okay. Let's think this through. What is something we might know, but are wrong?" Buttercup shook.

"And something people pondered for long?" Bubbles whimpered.

"Something that is simple, but locked up tight?" The other blonde guessed.

"We hold the key, it's in our sight?" Butch finished.

"It could be anything!" The youngest princess pouted.

Buttercup squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, "Exactly! So thing is, this might not be an object because that's usually the first guess people come to. The riddle also states that the guess is automatically incorrect,"

"It's got to be something people wouldn't try to guess!" Boomer beamed.

"And this 'key' means that we have it. Maybe the key is our guess?" The green pirate grinned.

The four of them looked at each other with huge smiles and came to their final answer, "A riddle!" The demon cackled evilly, and so loudly that the whole place began to shake.

Buttercup scowled, "What? Whats so funny? We answered your damn riddle-"

"**A second too late**!" He screamed, "Oh, my **failed** works of art; it's the sad time to say goodbye, as just like you've guessed, you will now **fall apart**!" Raising his claw, it formed something that glowed a bright white shade, nearly blinding everything it shined upon. A ring of red, pink, deep green, lime green, royal blue and sky blue surrounded the source of energy when it's glow was now the size of his own claw.

"**Prepare to die**!" Buttercup, Butch, Boomer and Bubbles squeezed their eyes shut, waiting for their defeat. He drew back the claw, laughing evilly before he went silent.

"After you, devil!" A voice yelled, familiar to one that Buttercup and Bubbles always used listened to. They opened their eyes to see the demon now weakening and shrinking so small, he was the size of a small puppy. A damp spear made of crystals and diamonds had struck through his chest, leaving him to scream in pain. It was covered in holy water. Behind him was none other than Princess Blossom and Pirate Captain Brick.

"Blossom!" The younger princesses cried.

"Brick!" The pirates grinned. The redheads flew over to their siblings to laser beam away the ice holding them down. Too happy to even say anything or finish off the suffering demon, they grabbed their eldest siblings into a tight hug.

"Blossom… I can't believe we're all together again!" Bubbles sobbed.

"I've missed us all hanging out," Buttercup whispered, trying not to let tears escape her eyes.

"You two don't know how much I've mourned for the day to meet you girls once again," Blossom's red-pink eyes shined, finally meeting those red-green and red-blue eyes for the first time in 500 years.

"Damn, 10 long years it's been, eh? I could have sworn we were barely teenagers the last time we were together," Brick joked, "And who gave you those red things around your eyes?"

"I know, right? Well simple; those chicks turned us to vampires, duh," Butch grinned, "Why, who gave you those lighter red rings around your eyes?"

"Blossom," He shrugged. The girls turned to the guys and introduced themselves to the eldest brother, while the boys also turned to introduce themselves to the pink princess. They all became friends right away, feeling like they could be themselves in their own presence.

"Brick, why don't you tell us what happened after that storm?" Boomer suggested, unable to take the smile off his face.

"We were together for a bit anyways, so I can help you out, Brick!" Blossom beamed.

"Alright, but there isn't much to say,"

* * *

_The angry storm's seas pushed Brick away from his younger brothers. Instead of being doleful or frightened, he was furious. First, his mother dies. Second, his father kills himself. Now, his brothers are taken away? What did the innocent little boy do to deserve so much loss in one day? Brick let out an angered scream, wanting to kill whoever caused this mess. He had a strong feeling in his gut that this wasn't just random storm that decided to fly in and destroy all that crossed its path. No. This was something evil._

_"Butch! Boomer!" He called out. No answer came. Water came crashing down on him, drowning him deep into the sea. Before he knew it, he was no longer in his homeland. Farther and farther away, the waves took his young self to an unknown destination. _

_The young redhead had woken up from a painful headache and realized that he was in a dark room with deep crimson walls, black flooring and other furniture. This place was no where close to familiar to the small boy, but at least it looked comfortable and it was in his favourite colour too. He got up slowly and crept to the door. It creaked open, and he stepped out to explore the place a little better. When he got to turn a corner, he almost bumped into a tall human-like figure. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry. But where am I?" He asked shyly. _

_"No need to be afraid, my son. You are in my home and I'm happy that you're finally awake! You've been out for nearly a week," He beamed, his voice high pitched. _

_"I think you have the wrong guy. I'm not your son, my parents died in that storm," Brick muttered. _

_"Oh, no! I'm sorry. But don't worry because I'll take very good care of you!"_

_From that day on, Brick wasn't too trusting with his "parent", considering he wasn't the dumb one out of his brothers. He never really gave his trust out too easily, so he was always pretty hesitant with this... Man. Sure, the man spoiled him and such; but he wasn't always too kind whenever Brick made a small mistake. Year after year, he would sense more and more danger coming from this guy. When Brick came to be about 15 years old, he was officially sure that his guardian was not human. The redhead always addressed him as "sir" out of respect. Brick did not have much freedom during his teenage years. It bothered him at first, but he got used to it when it became a daily basis for him. One night, lying wide awake, he thought about what he was really destined to become. A Pirate Captain. It was what his parents wanted him and his brothers to be, and they wanted it for themselves just as much. On the day of his 20th birthday, he asked his guardian for his very own pirate ship. The man understood Brick's longing for his very own future, so he gave Brick enough to purchase or build his own ship. He tested it out whenever he got the chance, so he spent his free time doing so._

_After a year of being on the sea on and off, he ran away from the man's home. Brick went wherever the sea took his ship, which was somewhere in northern Russia. Taking some time off the sea, he wandered into a beautiful cherry blossom forest. There, he spotted a beautiful redhead girl about his age. They shared the same hair colour, and personalities. For weeks, they would hang out together and sail on his ship for a while. He always grew curious about her appearance. Pale skin, exotic look, and the iris of her rose pink eyes were surrounded with a red ring on each. She was never with him during the daytime, so that often worried him. _

* * *

"So, umm, yeah. Why don't you continue, Blossom?" Brick finished.

"Oh, alright. And by the way, there isn't much to what happened with me. I just lived like a normal person and luckily no one noticed me not age. Anyways..."

* * *

_"If you don't mind me asking you, why do you look sorta like..." He trailed off nervously. _

_"A vampire?" She whispered, the rings glowing. Brick flinched, and backed away. _

_"Y-yeah," He stuttered. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you, Brick. I promise!" _

_Blossom showed off her skills, amazing the Pirate Captain. For each arm she moved, or every super ability she performed, she left him speechless._

_"That's just absolutely amazing. You're amazing!"_

_"Aw, shucks!" She giggled. To keep him on his toes, she built a magnificent ice castle on the top of possibly the highest mountain that she found. It wasn't long before a massive demon appeared in their presence. _

_"I can't believe you ran away from me!" He screeched. _

_"What? Do you even know this creep, Brick?" Blossom asked, disbelieved. _

_"Well, now that I look closely, yeah. He took care of me since I was 11,"_

_"I only took you because I knew you were special in some sort. I was originally just planning to take you and your brothers but now that I see you're with the eldest of my other set of creations... My plan just got a whole lot better!"_

_"What?!" But before they could argue, the demon took over their bodies and placed an evil parasite on each, controlling their every move. _

_"Pink parasite, turn the pirate's body into a powerful vampire as well. Now!" He demanded. Blossom's parasite controlled her to bite Brick's neck, turning him into the creature she is. The redheads knew exactly what was going on in their minds, but had no control of their actions whatsoever. They could just watch the horror right before their sights. _

* * *

"And that's where you guys came to our rescue! I can't believe it!" Blossom squealed.

"What an experience we all had, huh?" Buttercup smiled warmly. Before any one of them could break into a cheer again, Bubbles saw the now tiny demon crawling to them. Fortunately, it was in the form of a small puppy, so the youngest princess' natural instincts kicked in.

"Puppy!" She ran over to it, scooping him up and squeezing the life out of him to her hold.

"What are you doing to me? Let me go, you idiot!" He whined angrily. She ignored him, smiling as she rocked him back and forth so fast that he merely went limp, turning into ashes afterwards.

"Oops!" She shrugged. The rest of them started to laugh, finally glad to be together once again.


	10. Coming to an Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Coming to an Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls.**

**Reminder: Hi! This is the final chapter to A Pirate's Treasure!**

They quickly exited the castle, each talking about their pasts. Blossom was very proud with Buttercup and Bubbles for managing to depend on theirselves for 5 centuries. Brick also gave his brothers a pat on the back for living through the pain they all went through and shared emotionally.

"Hey, there's one last thing we have to do here," Blossom said.

Butch raised his brow in curiosity, "Whats that?"

"We need to destroy this place," She gave a half smile to everyone.

"But… Why? Didn't you work hard on it?" Bubbles whispered in disbelief.

"Sure I did; but just like you and Buttercup, we simply made these out of our imaginations. If we can do it once, there's no doubt that we can do it twice,"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the reason, though," Brick stated.

"Yeah, there's got to be another reason you want us to destroy your castle," Boomer piped in.

Blossom took a deep breath and sighed, "This place has been cursed by that demon even though we killed his body. The only way to keep this country safe is to destroy this castle, which was basically it's vessel,"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Buttercup smirked, then turned to Butch, "I say we do it. Come on, people!" Everyone agreed and began to burn the place down. It only took the six of them about 5 minutes to turn the castle into a huge puddle, back its original watery state.

"Another thing, guys. We really need to destroy all evidence of the six of us. Sorry Brick, but your ship has got to go as well," The red haired princess smiled sadly.

Brick scoffed, "Go right ahead. I didn't like it that much anyways. Besides, that demon was the one who got it for me,"

Bubbles and Boomer gave each other questioning looks, while Buttercup and Butch just shrugged and tore it into tiny splinters of its wood. A stray piece of paper flew its way and landed on Buttercup's face. She snatched it off and read it quickly, after seeing her familiar home on it.

"I guess my tower's gotta go too…" Buttercup muttered.

"Sorry, Buttercup," Her older sister replied apologetically. She just nodded and crumpled the paper, burning it down.

"A bunch of people discovered my place. Now it's going to be destroyed," She whined.

"Buttercup, come on. I'm pretty sure we'll figure something out in the mean time," Bubbles said.

"How are we going to get to Antarctica quickly?" Butch groaned.

"Is it a possibility to teleport?" Brick suggested.

"Yeah, I don't want to fly for hours," Boomer complained.

Blossom put her thinking look on, "Now that you mention it, I think it's possible now that we're all together!"

"Yes! Okay, Leader Princess, just tell us what to do!" Buttercup beamed, her eyes sparkling.

"We put our hands together in the center, and start to twist into a tornado till it takes us to a portal. I had a dream about it, and my dreams were recently educating me,"

"It doesn't hurt to try. Let's do it!" Bubbles exclaimed. The princesses put their hands in together, twirling into a massive pink, blue and green tornado till it disappeared into thin air.

"What the? Hey! If they can do it, so can we! Come on, boys!" Brick commanded. Boomer and Butch did as instructed and also disappeared after the girls, leaving a red, royal blue, and forest green tornado behind. They appeared in Antarctica, where it was currently nighttime, fortunately.

"It worked!" Buttercup smiled excitedly. Her smile soon faded away when they heard faint voices all around the forest she owned. The princess growled angrily, her eyes glowing red.

"Buttercup, no. We mustn't let the humans know that we are here. Although we have to kill them, we need to do it silently. Do you all understand?" Blossom whispered, her face being dead serious. They all nodded and waited for the plan.

"So, what should we do?" Brick asked.

"There's a quick way to wipe out a whole place like this," Bubbles smiled.

"Really? How?" The other blonde asked.

"Alright, so I'm pretty sure we have to space out pretty evenly and circle this place. We can send high bolts of electricity through the ground, frying them dead. What do you guys think?" Bubbles grinned wickedly.

"I like it; I like the way you think, sis," Buttercup smirked darkly.

"I'm in!" The green pirate snickered.

"Alright, let's go for it!" Brick added. They each spaced out, surrounding the entire iceberg. Planning to kill the life with stealth, they each decided to counted down.

"Five," Blossom started.

"Four," The red pirate mumbled.

"Three," Bubbles giggled.

"Two," The blonde pirate smirked.

"One," The green pirate growled.

"Die! Kill everything!" Buttercup shrieked. Lightning in their respective colours burst from their hands, targeting the center of the island. The whole iceberg melted quickly, and the trees caught fire. All life was deceased, satisfying the group. Buttercup's tower was drowning deeper and deeper into the dark ocean. She watched it drown until she couldn't see it anymore, the pieces that held it together breaking down by the harsh pressure of the freezing water. Unfortunately, Butch's ship also sunk, due to the discovery of it.

"Let's go," Blossom whispered.

After a few hours of silent flight to no place in mind, Butch suddenly remembered someone very important to him, that he owed his life to.

"Guys, I promised someone that I would come back to them after we all reunited,"

"Where?" Buttercup asked, her face still looking forward.

"Peace City,"

"Oh, is it Alyssa?" Boomer guessed. He nodded, and the rest agreed. When they got to Peace City, it was afternoon but luckily clouds blanketed the skies. Butch stepped onto the all too familiar porch, knocking patiently. He stepped back and waited along with the rest. The door opened, revealing big, pale blue eyes staring up at him. They met strange, red-green ones. At first her face showed confusion, but evolved to happiness when she remembered the necklace he gave her.

"Butch…?" She breathed.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you, A?" He chuckled.

"I can't believe you came back!" She hugged him tightly, only to see five other familiar figures staring at her with small smiles on their faces.

"Of course. How could I forget you? I promised you, didn't I?"

She nodded happily, "So who are these people you brought with you?"

"Those are my brothers," He pointed to them, "The red one is Brick, and the blue one is Boomer,"

"It's nice to meet you!" She shook their hands kindly.

"And the girls… Well," Butch thought of something funny that would most likely catch Buttercup off guard, so he went along with it. He grabbed her by the waist and held her close, "This is my girl," He winked.

"Wha-?"

Alyssa's eyes widened, "Hi! I'm Alyssa! And you are?"

Buttercup has never seen anyone so happy to meet her. It gave her a warm feeling; it felt strange, but it also felt right. She pushed away the thought of yelling at Butch, so she decided to reply with kindness, "My name is Buttercup,"

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. I'm guessing the other girls are your sisters?"

Buttercup nodded, "The one with pink eyes is Blossom, and the one with blue eyes is Bubbles,"

"It's great to meet you all. Say uh, if you don't mind me asking about your eyes…"

Butch shot a questioning look at Buttercup, and she nodded.

"Yeah, we're not exactly humans anymore, Alyssa. Don't be afraid of us, but we _are _vampires,"

Her eyes widened with shock, but she calmed down because she knew that Butch would never do anything to hurt her, "I… See. Would you like to come in then?" She peeked outside, looking out cautiously for sunshine.

"It's fine. I just came here to visit and introduce you to all of them. We have to get going,"

Alyssa nodded, understanding that they had their own lives to live. She knew that she couldn't keep Butch to herself all her life and that she needed to set him free. Of course, she loved him so much that she could never say no to him.

"Of course. I wish you all luck with your lives. And don't worry, I won't be telling anybody about you six. I give you my word!"

"Thank you. Until then, bye!" The all flew off, leaving their signature colours behind and a shocked Alyssa once again. She merely just shook her head with a smile, closing her door.

"Wow, your step mother sure is nice," Boomer grinned.

"I know,"

"Is there anywhere else we have to go?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, we have to go to Rollington. It's near Mexico!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Who are we meeting?" Blossom asked.

"Boomer's step sisters!" Bubbles giggled.

"Are they nice?" Buttercup wondered.

"Yeah. They're a bit… Over excited at times," He laughed nervously.

Flying at a blinding speed, they were in the town of Rollington in less than an hour. They landed on the front of a huge house, late at night.

"Its like 2 AM here!" Buttercup moaned.

"Yeah, are you sure they're awake?" Blossom asked.

"Definitely. They always stayed up watching movies and such," Boomer shrugged. He rang the doorbell twice, "Get ready to watch me get tackled," He mumbled. The door swung open, revealing the twins who were dressed identically. Annie was in red and pink, while Amy was in blue and green. Their big hazel eyes showed surprise, and excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Boomer?!" They screamed.

"Yeah, it's me," He smiled.

"You came back!" Twin sisters attacked him with kisses, causing Bubbles to roll her eyes mentally in slight jealously.

"Of course I did,"

"So are these your brothers? And… Who are the girls?" Annie squeaked.

"Is the blonde one your girlfriend? Hi! I'm Amy!" The younger twin waved frantically. Annie and Amy were talking so fast that it was slightly difficult for Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles to keep up.

"Well uh-" The blonde man started, but was cut off by his "sisters" again.

"Hi, guys! Whats your names?" Annie grinned.

"I'm Brick,"

"Butch,"

"That's so cute!" They squealed in unison.

"How about you girls?" Amy asked.

"My name is Blossom!"

"Buttercup,"

"I'm Bubbles!"

"You all have such pretty names!" Annie bounced up and down in a hyper matter.

"And eyes!" Amy added. Six pairs of red ringed eyes glanced at each other then back at the twins. They nodded, with a nervous smile on their face.

"Don't worry. We know what you are," Amy said more calmly, catching on the looks they exchanged.

"Yeah, we may act dumb, but we aren't dumb at all," Annie shrugged.

"Your secret,"

"Is safe with us!"

"Thanks guys. But we really have to get going. Just kind of wanted to pay you a small visit," Boomer said.

"Oh, okay. Stay safe!" They smiled warmly.

"Thanks again. Bye!" Again, they were gone in a flash of their signature colours.

"So… What now?" Brick whispered.

"We can't live on earth anymore!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, let's go into space!" Buttercup cried.

"That sounds fun," Butch grinned.

"But where exactly?" Boomer questioned.

Blossom thought for a bit, "Somewhere we know where we can live," They all agreed and zoomed into the darkness of outer space. Shortly after, a massive asteroid that was spotted by Brick was just sitting around, perfectly sphere shaped.

Brick pointed to it, "That's perfect!" They all flew at once and began to create their very own world. It was pretty similar to earth, except they ruled this new home of theirs and were going to be in eternal peace once the construction was complete. Each vampire put their imagination and power into the creation; grass grew, lots of plant life erupted, and many signs of animal life appeared as well. They began to build huge, beautiful houses of their dreams, perfecting it to the very limit. Finally, Bubbles put all her concentration and energy into making a perfect bubble atmosphere to protect their planet. This time, she was sure to make the bubble extra powerful. To celebrate, they threw a huge party to chase away the remaining pain of their past lives.

* * *

Years passed, and each pair began to find love awaiting in between their sights. After the few troubles, worries, memories, and successes Blossom and Brick, Bubbles and Boomer, and Buttercup and Butch went through only brought them closer and closer into something new. Though they denied it many times, it just pulled the feelings they held tighter, making them feel invincible. Powerful. Perfect.

Today, the leaders took flight all around the solar system. Because they both loved to learn, Brick and Blossom would study different planets and stars they discovered each moment that was spent together. In a magical spiral pattern of pink and red, they raced around stars, planets, and asteroids, the music of their combined laughter filling their surroundings.

"This is probably the best decision we've ever made!" Blossom giggled.

"I know. Nothing feels better than flying through an endless space of freedom," Brick chuckled. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it lightly. She looked away, trying to hide her smile. Brick knew that Blossom was the one and only for him. Without her, he wouldn't have ever lived a life like this; Full of magic and freedom – what more could he ask for?

"Come on, princess. Let's see where our freedom leads us to," He whispered. She could only nod, following his red stripe wherever it traced.

* * *

Inside the planet, Bubbles and Boomer adored all the animal life that circled them. Everything was just perfect for the pair – they even created a unicorn to be their little pet. Each day, she was always being pampered by them. They would spoil her endlessly with love and affection.

"Boomer!" Bubbles gasped.

"What? Whats wrong?" He frowned.

"We forgot to name her!" She sighed disappointedly.

Boomer almost slapped himself in the face, thinking something much worse happened.

"Um… It's up to you, Bubbles," He wrapped his arms around her waist from her back protectively, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"How about Rainbow?" She suggested.

"That works for me," The blonde kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Let's take Rainbow for a flight, shall we?" He agreed as Bubbles put a pink diamond studded leashed on Rainbow. She climbed onto Rainbow as she handed the leash end to Boomer.

"But I want to sit on her too!" He whined. Bubbles rolled her eyes playfully, gently patting the seat behind her.

"Come on then, let's go!" He hopped on and Rainbow shot off, flying all around the air to earn sweet ripples of giggles from Bubbles and Boomer.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch sat on a frozen cliff together, cuddling. Realizing this place a bit too well, Butch slowly recalled a dream that he had a while ago of him and a woman with similar features to Buttercup's on the cliff, staring up at a big, bright moonlight. Except, no freezing tornados were zooming towards them. Butch stared down at Buttercup, studying her features closely as her eyes were shut, resting soundlessly. There was no doubt that the woman in the dream was her. Maybe it was a foreshadowing dream. He forced himself to believe this, since the scene was exactly the same. He held her close, leaving a light kiss on her head. For being such a feisty girl, her soft and calm side was almost like Christmas; it didn't come around too often, but it was definitely something to be joyous about.

"Hey, Butch?" Her soft voice suddenly pierced through the air, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Yes, princess?"

"Is it true that pirates like treasure a lot and keep it all to themselves?"

"Mhm…" He murmured.

"Did you and your brothers ever find yours? Because I don't see you guys carrying a treasure chest of gold or anything,"

"I certainly did,"

"Really? Can I see it?" Her eyes were literally shinning with dollar signs in it, until he pulled out a fancy mirror. Butch held the mirror in front of her. All Buttercup saw was the reflection of her usual red-green eyes staring back at her. Without even feeling it, tears began to stream from her eyes. She looked up at Butch, as he nodded slowly with a smile on his lips.

"That's right. It's _you_, Buttercup," She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. They leaned in for a kiss; non stop fireworks erupting from their hearts, finally beating together as one.

* * *

A young girl about the age of 13 with shiny black hair down to her mid back, metallic gold eyes and a silky white gown walked up to four adult angels who were looking into a cloud portal, down at their kids. Those angels were King John, Queen Sarah, and Pirate Captains Anthony and Olivia. Right when they heard her soft footsteps approaching closer, they finally turned to the young girl.

"You did well for guiding Butch to the others," Captain Olivia beamed.

"Thank you, Captain Olivia. I'm sorry to say though, that I'm going to have to immediately leave for my eternal slumber. My mission was accomplished, and I hope to see Butch again one day; but hopefully not for a long time. He deserves to live his life to the very end. I wish you all peace!" She silently departed and the angels turned back to the portal, watching their kids live happily.

"Thank you, Sparrow," They murmured, before going to sleep.

**_The End._**

_**Thanks goes to all who reviewed and motivated me to continue writing. I hope everyone liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to continue writing about fantasy themes, so feel free to give me some suggestions for future stories... Until then, good bye!**_

_**~Pinkmadelaine~**_


End file.
